Impulsive
by tigereyes320
Summary: Written before the S2 finale so slightly AU and possibly OOC, but will eventually incorporate the finale info. A few friends decide that Logan and Veronica need a little push to get back together.
1. Chapter 1

Impulsive

Disclaimer: All Veronica Mars characters belong to Rob Thomas and UPN/CW. Doesn't in any way shape or form belong to me

A/N: I started this before the Season 2 finale but I included the information from it in this story

Veronica looked around at all her classmates having fun at the Neptune Grand. She told herself she wasn't looking for him, but she couldn't quite convince herself of that. They had graduated. She felt the need to do something, but wasn't sure what it was.

Wallace came by and so did Mac and Cassidy. She saw a familiar figure come her way and smiled.

Logan came and sat down sprawling his 5'11" frame in a chair. "So is this the end of our era?"

"Don't you want it to be?"

"No. I don't ever want to be finished with you."

"Logan do you want to try again?"

"Try what again?"

"Try us again. I understand if you don't."

"Is this because Duncan's gone?"

"Yes and no. You and I are always saving each other. But, the other night."

"What about it?"

"I never would have forgiven myself, if you had died."

"Actually your exact words were 'Logan, if you die on me I'm going to kill you'"

"You paid attention."

"I didn't want you mad at me."

"You like it when I'm mad at you."

"Not as much as I like it when you kiss me."

"So you want me to kiss you?" Veronica asked as she leaned closer to him.

"I always want you to kiss me." Logan said leaning toward her.

"Am I interrupting something?" Weevil asked smiling as the two of them jumped back to their former positions.

"Not at all Weevil. Congrats on graduating."

"Yeah thanks, my grandmother was really pleased. Rich boy, you and I need to talk."

"I'm being summoned. Be back soon."

Logan followed Weevil out of the ballroom and down a corridor.

"Are we going somewhere special?"

"Do you know how lucky you are?"

"In what sense?"

"That girl still loves you. Are you going to screw it up again?"

"I'm going to try really hard not to."

"Vee has been good to me, when she didn't have to be. You treat her right this time or I'm going to have to hurt you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"A few of her friends and I have decided we want her happy, and it appears that it's only going to happen with you. So we are going to assist you in getting her alone. What happens after that we don't want the details." Weevil said as he handed Logan a plastic card.

"A room card?"

"Room 700 get your ass up there. We'll get Veronica up there in the next fifteen minutes. If you hurt her again."

"I'll let you kick the crap out of me, after Veronica gets through with me."

"You better make this one count."

I plan too.

Wallace and Mac are going to get her up there; you'd better be waiting.

"Hey Weevil, here." Logan hands Weevil an envelope.

"What?"

"The house is yours. In there is also a check for your grandmother. She was always nice to my mom and me. Please take it."

"Okay. Now get your ass up to that room."

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile Wallace had come to sit by Veronica. He was still down in the dumps because Jackie had left earlier then planned.

"Here."

"What is this?"

"It's Jackie's address and a roundtrip ticket. Go and spend a few days with her and say Goodbye like you were meant to."

"Is that what you are going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Logan. You know you aren't over him. If you were completely honest with yourself you'd admit that you never were."

"It would never work."

"Did you really give it a chance?"

"Wallace"

"Here."

"What is this?"

"It's a room key for here at the hotel."

"What?"

"Room 700; Mac has made sure no one will find you two. Your Dad, who has caught Woody, chooses to believe you are spending the night at Mac's."

"Wallace I can't"

"You can and you want to."

"You know the best decision I ever made was cutting you down off that pole. You've been a real good friend to me."

"Back at you Superfly. Now go and get your man. By the way I better get to be godfather to any kids."

Veronica got up before she could change her mind and almost ran out of the ballroom. She got to the elevator and pushed the number seven button. When the elevators opened again she followed the arrows to room 700.

She stood outside the door, before she made up her mind and pushed the key into the lock. When the light turned green, she twisted the handle and opened the door. She walked in and shut the door behind her.

Logan watched her walk in and caught her eyes. Veronica walked toward him, slowly unbuttoning the black sweater she had worn at the Sadie Hawkins dance. She took it off and dropped in on the chair that held his jacket and tie. They never broke eye contact. She took his face in her hands and brought his lips down to hers.

The minute their lips touched it was like a dam had burst inside both of them. Logan wrapped his arms around her and lifted her against him, while Veronica wrapped her legs around his waist.

He tore his lips from hers and grinned at her. "I guess not much has changed."

"Not on this level."

"How long can you stay?" Logan asked as he sat them on the bed.

"My Dad is choosing to believe I'm spending the night at Mac's."

Logan's cell phone rang before he could respond. He picked it up and when he saw it was Wallace.

"Yeah Wallace, she's here. Okay. Thanks. I'll tell her. See you tomorrow."

"Do I want to know what that was about?"

"Wallace said they packed each of us a change of clothes and they are in the closet."

"Is that all he said?"

Logan turned an interesting shade of pink. "No."

"What else did he say?"

"Other Provisions we might need are in the night table."

Veronica's eyebrows rose and she climbed off his lap to check out the situation. "Wow, they must think either we are really horny or we are going to go at each other like energizer bunnies."

"Why?"

"Because there are three twelve packs of condoms in there." Veronica said as she crawled across the bed and straddled his hips again. She quickly began kissing Logan's neck.

"Veronica! Wait!"

"Why?"

"I didn't come here just for us to have sex?"

"You didn't?"

"No-well-Yes. Listen I want you so badly but I want us more. I don't want a one-night thing. I'm serious about an us. Even if it means me driving to Pal Alto every other weekend to see you at Stanford."

"What about your schooling?"

"I'll make sure my weekends are entirely free."

"You don't want me to visit you."

"Only if you let me get you a credit card on my account and you charge the gas to me. I don't want you spending all of your money coming to see me."

"You really would do that wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would."

"You won't have to."

"Why?"

"I won't be going to Stanford."

"Why not?"

"I wasn't number one so I won't be winning the Kane scholarship. I never took my last final. I wanted to know the verdict."

"I'm sorry babe. I know you wanted Stanford. So where are you going?"

"Hearst. Logan less talking, more kissing."


	2. Chapter 2

Impulsive

Disclaimer: All Veronica Mars characters belong to Rob Thomas and UPN/CW. Doesn't in any way shape or form belong to me

A/N: I started this before the Season 2 finale but I included the information from it in this story

Logan knew how to pay attention and was busy working on Veronica's neck when her cell phone went off.

She glanced at the caller ID and answered. "Wallace I'm a little busy here."

"Veronica this is important."

"What is it?"

"Woody's baseball team."

"What about it?"

"Did you know Cassidy Casablancas was on it?"

All the pieces fell into place at once. "Wallace call my dad with this info. I have to find Mac she's with him." Veronica said as she climbed off of Logan's lap and hung up the phone. She opened the closet door found her bag and unzipped it. 'Thank God Wallace had packed her jeans.' She stripped off her dress forgetting entirely that Logan was watching her. She hopped into her jeans and shirt. "Logan?"

"Right here."

"I need you to find Cassidy. There is going to be trouble."

"What? Why?"

"I can't explain right now. Just find him. I'll call or text you if I find him." Veronica said as she ran out of the room.

Logan followed her. Thirty minutes later he still hadn't found him. He went up to the penthouse to grab something from the mini-bar, when his phone went off. There was a text message; 'Meet me on the roof now' it didn't say it was from Veronica, but in his gut that was who he knew sent it. He ran out of the penthouse and got to the stairs. He got on the roof and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Beaver had a gun trained on Veronica.

(Insert dialogue from the 2.22 show here)

"_No"_

_Beaver turned toward him leveled the gun and took his first shot. Logan dove behind the light on the roof. He popped his head up and Beaver took another shot at him. Veronica attacked him from behind after a quick scuffle he threw her off of him. Logan took his chance and grabbed him from behind trying to get him in a wresting hold. Beaver shot him with the taser. All of a sudden a shot rang out. Logan looked up and saw Veronica holding a gun on both of them._

"_Logan step away from him."_

"_Veronica don't"_

"_He killed my father!"_

"_Give me the gun, Veronica."_

"_He killed everyone on the bus! He raped me!"_

"_You are not a killer, Veronica. Give me the gun. You're not a killer, Veronica. Give me the gun."_

"_Beaver, don't!"_

"_My name is Cassidy!"_

"_Cassidy, don't."_

"_Why not? That's what I thought."_

Logan watched as Veronica comforted Mac. He gave Mac his key to the penthouse and told her to stay there tonight. A quick call to the concierge had them finding her clothes in a laundry chute. The assured Logan they would have the clothes laundered and brought up to his guest as soon as possible. Logan told Mac to go to sleep and they would deal with this in the morning, he had to get Veronica home.

Veronica was almost catatonic by the time Logan got her home. He sat on the couch with her and listened to her sob as if her heart was breaking. It broke his heart to know there was absolutely nothing he could do to ease her pain. Finally she went limp; exhaustion had simply taken over her body. He stayed with her on the couch like that for a few minutes and finally picked her up and carried her to her room. He removed her shoes and tucked her in.

There was no way he could leave her to face this alone. He lay back on the couch getting as comfortable as the smallish couch allowed him to get. Closed his eyes and wished Veronica didn't have to wake up tomorrow to a world her beloved father was no longer in. All he could do was be there by her side. Logan fell asleep himself a few minutes later.

Logan opened his eyes and for a moment couldn't remember why he was so uncomfortable. He recognized Veronica's living room, and memories of last night came flooding back. He got up and splashed some water on his face. Veronica probably was not going to want eat, but he'd make her favorite and maybe he could tempt her into eating something.

He started the bacon frying in the pan. All of a sudden Veronica ran out of her room calling "Dad?" The minute she saw him she realized her father was gone. Logan came to her putting his arms around her to comfort her.

When her Dad came out a few seconds later, all Veronica cared about was that he was alive. Logan left to give them some time alone and allow Veronica to explain things to her father.

"Logan wait!" Logan turned as he heard Veronica's voice behind him. "Where are you going?"

"You and your dad will want some time alone."

"Logan please stay."

"Veronica."

"I couldn't have gotten through last night without you. Besides, running away is my thing. I want you to stay."

"Why?"

"Because I need you. Please?"

"Are you going to tell him everything?"

"Yes."

"He isn't going to want me there Veronica; not after what I did. I could forgive myself for Shelley's party when I thought it had been Duncan, but to know that because of me Bea-Cassidy raped you."

"Cassidy raped me because of what happened to him. I don't blame you for what happened that night. I know no matter how much you hated me at that time; you never would have allowed me to be raped. Body shots yeah but not rape."

"Your father isn't going to see it like that."

"Logan we talked about getting back together. To do that we have to be honest with him and ourselves. He won't like but it'll be easier for him to hear it from us then it popping up sometime in the future. Come back inside. Please." Veronica said as she held out her hand to him.

Logan took her hand and allowed her to lead him back into the apartment.

Keith was cooking the bacon Logan had started. He looked at the two of them; Logan had never been his first choice for his daughter. However, Keith had seen how he was holding her when they thought he was gone. Saw that Logan hadn't left Veronica to deal with this on her own. If he was honest with himself, he knew that these two had what a lot of people wanted, including himself. They were in for a bumpy ride, he hoped they would both hang on and make it this time.

"So are you two together again?"

"We're thinking about it Dad. I need to tell you about something that happened to me." Veronica said gripping Logan's hand tightly.

Logan watched her father face as Veronica explained not only about Cassidy, Woody, and the bus crash. Logan heard her tell her father about what happened on the roof and everything else that happened last night. She told about the night of Shelley's party, everything that happened, and Logan's part in it. Keith's face when Veronica told him she had been raped was a sight Logan never hoped to see again.

"I know you're pissed at me Mr. Mars but I really would like to say something." Logan said carefully.

"Go ahead Logan." Keith said trying to reign in his temper as he thought about it. _His baby girl, his sweet baby girl had been raped._

"I've been messed up for awhile. I took all my anger about Lilly's death out on Veronica. I know it wasn't right. When Veronica first told me about what happened to her, I wanted to be sick. It was the first time I realized that my actions could have serious consequences for someone other then me. That fact didn't keep me from doing some more stupid stuff, but I did learn that. If I could take back that night I would. I was mad at her and at you, but I never would have allowed her to be hurt like that. I wouldn't have let that happen to any woman. I want to see Veronica. I want to start again. Veronica said for us to start over again; we had to tell you everything. I know that it's going to take a long time for you to trust me with her after everything I've done. You may never be able to trust me, and I can deal with that. I'm going to fight for her, for us. I can't lose her from my life."

Keith wanted to yell at Logan, at Veronica even for not telling him earlier. He saw Veronica take Logan's hand in hers and hold it tightly. How could he punish a boy who had already been punished so much? Logan would never completely forgive himself for what happened to Veronica that night; but Veronica had. Keith could see it; she had already forgiven him his part in that horrible night. While Logan hadn't saved her that night, he had saved his baby girl last night. Logan had obviously grown up this past year if he was willing to face a father's rage. "Logan?"

Logan visible steeled himself for what was to happen next. "Yeah?"

"I'm not happy with the part you played in what happened; but I'm going to forgive you for it. One, because think you would take it back if you could; two, Veronica has forgiven you for your part in it; and three, because last night when she really needed you, you came through. So we are going forward with a clean slate. Anything else I should know about?"

"Do I have to tell you who I was dumb enough to sleep with when we weren't together?" Logan asked.

"No, but If I ever need to ask you that, I'm demanding an honest answer. What about you honey?"

"Oh, I already know who he was dumb enough to sleep with. He knows better now."

"That wasn't what I meant. Then lets eat. Honey why don't you turn on the TV so we can see what the news is saying about everything."

"Sure. After breakfast I get first dibs on the shower." Veronica said as she bit into a slice of bacon.

"I'll shower at the hotel as I don't have anything to wear."

"Actually I think I still have some of your stuff here. I'll check after my shower."

_The Neptune Grand was surrounded last night, due to the suicide of Cassidy Casablancas, and the wreckage of Mayor Woody Goodman's plane. We have found out that another crime was committed last night also at the Neptune Grand. The body of Aaron Echolls, recently found not guilty for the murder of Lillian Kane, was found in his room with two gunshots to the head. His son, Logan Echolls, could not be reached for comment._

"Logan?"

"It's over, he's dead."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth then there was a knock on the door. Veronica went to open the door. Deputy Sacks was there.

"Is this déjà vu?"

"Is Logan here?"

"Deputy, he just found his father was killed."

"I know, Lamb wants me to bring him in for questioning." Deputy Sacks said as he stepped inside the apartment.

"What? He was here all night with me."

"It's voluntary, Veronica. You know Lamb, he'd like nothing better then to drag Logan in to the station in front of all the cameras."

"Well he isn't going."

"Yes he is." Logan spoke up after watching Veronica argue with the detective.

"Logan can anyone beside Veronica vouch you were here last night?"

"I can. I came in around two o'clock this morning. I saw Logan's car outside. When I went in to check on Veronica, she and Logan were asleep on her bed. If Lamb would like I'd be more then happy to repeat that in an official statement."

Veronica's eyes widened, and she Logan exchanged a glance as her father lied to the deputy. "See I told you he was here."

"Veronica it's okay I'll go down to the station."

"No, we'll go down to the station after we're done eating and we've gotten dressed for the day. Tell Lamb we'll be in his office with two hours. He'd better be expecting all three of us."

"You heard my daughter. We'll be there in a couple of hours."

Deputy Sacks nodded and left the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Veronica."

"You're not doing this alone. We're in this together. You have been by my side since I sent that text message. You got there within three minutes. Lamb is not going to even attempt to pin this on you." Veronica said as she out her arms around him. "Dad why did you lie? Logan wasn't in my bed."

"Lamb doesn't need to know that. I know Logan didn't do this. I'm going to grab the shower first. Why don't you see if you have something else for Logan to wear; then you guys can get cleaned up." Keith said as he left the kitchen.

"He was a monster Veronica."

"He was a man who couldn't, or wouldn't control his own demons. He was good at one time though."

"How do you know?"

"Your mom wouldn't have loved him otherwise; and since you here because of him, I can be sorry that he didn't value what he could have had with you. C'mon lets go find you something to wear."

Logan followed her into her bedroom and watched as she pulled a box from underneath her bed. "You've had this stuff all this time?"

"Well after I broke up with you I was doing laundry and realized I still had some of your stuff. I meant to give it back to you but then . . ."

"I get it. There is also one really good thing about this."

"What's that?"

"I get the money with no strings. I can go house hunting now."

"Logan."

"No death wish here babe. I will be a good boy."

"Well don't be too good. I like those bad boys."

"You do Veronica? You like the bad boys?" He sat on her bed and pulled her toward him until she straddled his lap."

"I like the redeemable bad boys; especially the ones that are tall, lanky, and have deep brown eyes. More specifically the one who comes to my rescue, and holds me tight when my world falls apart." Veronica said as she put her arms around Logan's neck and kissed him softly.

They sat there for long moments just kissing.

When they broke apart, Logan smiled and said, "That's good because who does it for me, is short, pesky, annoying blondes with big blue eyes. Specifically the one who helped me when she didn't have to, who didn't tell the whole school when I broke down, and who saves my ass when she really wants to kick it."

"Actually I wanted to kick it more after you started your thing with Kendall."

"I wish I could tell you it was all sex, but a small part of it was getting back at you. It hurt when you broke up with me."

"I'm sorry, it wasn't that I didn't have feelings for you. I did, but you were scaring me. I wanted normal. I wanted to be who I was before Lilly died, and part of that was being with Duncan. He was safe. I didn't stay like that. I realized I couldn't go back to being that person. I had to accept that this is who I am and I need to be with someone who likes me just as I am; who likes the me I've become. Can you imagine the old Veronica ever making out with you in your car, or in the girls' bathroom? Going on stakeouts, solving crimes?"

"Becoming a card shark. No, I can't imagine it. I also can't imagine having to rescue the old Veronica from a crooked undercover ATF agent, and kissing her outside the Camelot Hotel."

"You've changed too."

"Not entirely for the better, but I'm going to get there."

"Shower is free!" They smiled at the sound of Keith's voice.

"You go ahead Logan." Veronica said as she climbed off of his lap.

"Okay," said Logan as he grabbed some things out of the box and headed toward the shower.

Veronica took a deep breath and went to her own closet to pick out some clothes to wear to confront Lamb. Lamb was not going to be a happy camper. She told both Logan and her dad that she tried to report the rape and what Lamb had said. Neither had said anything but she had seen both of them tighten their fists. He also wasn't going to be happy Logan had an alibi. Veronica lost track of time as she imagined what she'd really like to say to Lamb.

"Veronica!"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Logan's out of the shower, and getting dressed in my room. Hurry up so we can get going."

"You two better not have used all the hot water." Veronica called out as she took her clothes in the bathroom with her.

Less then thirty minutes later they were walking out. Keith got into to his rental car and Veronica and Logan got into his Xterra. She had to her car was still at the Neptune Grand.

Keith beats them to the Sheriff's office by a few seconds. "Hello Inga." He says as he walks into Lamb's office. Keith takes Lamb by the shirt and throws him against the wall. Veronica and Logan hearing the noise rush into Lamb's office.

"Dad! Put him down."

Keith doesn't listen. "A young woman comes to you telling you she has been raped, and you blow her off."

"I never did any such thing."

"Did not my daughter come into this office two and a half years ago and make that same statement? So other girls are believed but not my daughter? Not my baby girl!"

"Daddy, he's not worth it."

Keith drops Lamb as quickly as he had grabbed him causing him to fall rather painfully on his butt. "I ever hear of you doing anything like that again, I'll have you recalled so fast your head will spin for a year. I hear my daughter solved another one of your crimes for you."

"I hear you covering for murderers these days."

"What covering?"

"Mr. Logan Echolls. Lying for your daughter's ex-boyfriend. That's not like you Keith."

Keith held up a hand before Logan or Veronica could speak.

"Do you have a possible time of death for Aaron? I also want to know if you know exactly when Woody's plane exploded. Also do you have a time of death for the Casablancas boy."

"Woody's plane exploded at approximately 8:18 p.m. The Casablancas kid took a dive off the building less then 10 minutes later. Aaron died sometime between eight and nine p.m."

"How could Logan have been killing his father if he was on the roof rescuing my daughter from Cassidy Casablancas at the same time."

"What?"

"Logan show him your phone." Keith pointed out to Lamb the time of the text message. My daughter sent this message to Logan less then a minute after Woody's plane blew up. Logan who was in the penthouse when he got the message was on the roof only a few minutes later trying to rescue Veronica. There is no way Logan had time to kill his father and still be up on the roof a few minutes later to rescue my daughter."

"Why would she call her ex? Why not call you?"

"Because as far as she knew I was on the plane that she had just seen blown up. She knew Logan would come help her. I guess Veronica knew from experience what kind of help she would get from you."

"Why would the Casablancas do this?"

"Because-"

"Dad wait! I think Dick should be here to hear all this."

"The brother is in the tank sleeping it off." Lamb said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Get him in here." Keith demanded. Lamb called for Dick to be brought up.

Logan sat down in one of Lamb's chairs and pulled Veronica onto his lap. He raised eyebrow to Lamb daring him to say a word.

Lamb didn't take the warning. "You do know she has an STD right?"

"Which she got from the night she was raped. She came to you for help and you blew her off. I'm telling you right now if anything is wrong with Veronica's chances of having children because of this, I will personally name you in the lawsuit and the Sheriff's department for the inadequacy of training and upholding the law." Keith said between his teeth.

Veronica and Logan exchanged a look, they hadn't even thought that far ahead. "Don't worry. We'll get you seen by a specialist. My father owes you that much." Logan whispered softly in her ear. Veronica acknowledged what was said by a nod.

Dick came in followed by a detective. Veronica had never seen him so lost. "It's true isn't it? Bea-Cassidy's dead?"

Keith leaned against Lamb's desk, "I'm sorry son, but yes he's gone."

"Why?"

Keith explained to Dick everything that had happened, from the molestation to his rooftop encounter with Veronica and Logan.

"You mean Woody, Gia's Dad, did that-" Dick couldn't finish as his stomach rebelled and he lost what was left in it. Keith had grabbed Lamb's garbage can just in case. When he was only dry heaving, he spoke again, "He did this to my brother when he was just a kid, no one would have blamed him, if the truth had come out, right?"

"Dick he couldn't handle the thought of everyone knowing what had happened to him. That's why he caused the bus crash, and how everything spiraled out of control from there. I'm so sorry. Cassidy did some horrible things, but he was just a terrified kid underneath." Veronica said softly.

"Did he say anything before he jumped? Did he blame me for not protecting him?"

Logan spoke up, "No man, he didn't blame you. The last thing he said was tell Dick this isn't his fault."

Veronica quickly substantiated his lie. "Dick it was not about you, Cassidy just couldn't take the pain and he let it out in all the wrong ways. He looked up to you, you were his big brother."

"He didn't do anything else did he?" Dick asked. He saw a shadow cross Veronica's face. "What else did he do Veronica?"

"Dick it isn't important, it's in the past." Veronica said truly not wanting to add to Dick's pain. Dick was an ass at times but Cassidy was still his brother.

"I want to know."

"No you don't man. If Veronica says let it go, let it go." Logan said.

"I have to know. Veronica tell me what else Cassidy did."

"The night of Shelley Pomeroy's party, someone laced my drink with GHB. When you left me in the guestroom with Cassidy. He-"

"He what?"

"He raped me Dick. When the Mayor molested Cassidy he gave Cassidy chlamydia. When he raped me he passed the chlamydia to me. That was how I figured out it was Cassidy who was behind all of it."

"I egged him on. I told him to take advantage of you. I left him in that room with you. You weren't one of us anymore. You didn't matter. What happened to you was my fault."

"You didn't give me the GHB Dick. I was the one who just grabbed a drink I was handed. I don't hate your brother Dick. I hate what he did. He was just a messed up kid, who did something wrong. When he thought the world as he knew it would end he took drastic measures, and then had to do more drastic stuff to cover it up. The only thing I hated him for was I thought he had killed my father. He was supposed to have been on the plane with Woody."

"What do I do now?"

"You bury Cassidy and mourn the loss of your little brother."

"What is everyone going to be told?"

"Dick the truth needs to come out about the bus crash, and the molestation. People need to know what Woody did, so they can get their kids the help they need."

"What about the rape?"

"That information never leaves this room."

"That girl Bea-Cassidy was with last night, Mac, is she okay?"

"She will be."

"The money in Cassidy's trust reverts to me if he dies before he is eighteen. I'd like to give that money to the families of those that were killed on the bus. Divide it equally between them and Veronica." Dick said feeling very old. It was the right thing to do.

"Dick I don't want any money."

"I want you to have it. You were almost on that bus. Correction you were on the bus, it was a fluke you got off."

"Dick, I have a better idea, take the money you were going to give me and do something in Cassidy's name. Build an abuse shelter, so this doesn't happen to anyone else's kids. A place that if a child is hurt like that he has a place that they can get help confidentially. I'll help so will Logan and Mac. We won't hide the truth, we'll tell it and make sure no child thinks the only way to protect themselves is by hurting someone else. If you need help with anything let me know."

"Why are you doing this Veronica?"

"Because I want to remember the Cassidy that held Mac's hand; the Cassidy that had a really sweet smile. I don't hate him Dick I just hate what happened to him and what he did because of that."

"Do we need to identify the bodies for forms sake?" Logan asked Lamb.

"What bodies? Two people died?" Dick asked really confused.

"My father was shot and killed last night." Logan said.

"I don't know what to do next?" Dick said feeling lost.

"Why don't I help you get the paperwork started, son." Keith offered.

"I'll go down with you to the morgue." Logan said firmly.

"I could make arrangements with the funeral home."

"Veronica you don't have to wait here." Logan said.

"Yes I do. I'll give my statement to Lamb here; while you three go down to the morgue. Then, while you and Dad are giving your statements I'll call the funeral home and make an appointment for Dick. If you want to avoid the media circus you'll want to bury Cassidy right away."

"Veronica, you really don't have to."

"None of us saw the pain he was in until it was too late. I'm going to help you bury the boy I thought I knew and who at one time was very nice to me. I don't think Kendall is going to be much help. Dick do you want me to call your mother so she can be here for you?"

"No, she's not going to handle this well. It'll be better if I call her after the arrangements are made." Dick said as he gave her a look."

Veronica made a silent plea to her father.

"Lamb, why don't we go get the paperwork so Veronica can make her statement."

"Ok Dick, its just us. What do you need me to do?"

"I need to contact my father and tell him. I know he did awful things but he should be there."

"Tell me what you need me to do."

Dick took a pen off of Lamb's desk and reached for Veronica's arm. After pulling up the shirtsleeve wrote a phone number and a few names on her arm. He pulled her sleeve down. "That should get you started. I don't care if he's prosecuted. I don't want him to hear about Cassidy like that."

"I'll get right on it."

Dick stood up and looked so defeated. Veronica couldn't help but get to her feet and give him a hug. "I'm so sorry, Dick."

"Me too."

Logan rose and kissed Veronica on the cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere without you."

"You two back together?"

Logan answered, "We don't know."

"We're working it out." Veronica said as Lamb came back in.

"Come on boys. Let's get the paperwork started so we can go to the morgue. Veronica we'll be back soon."

Veronica nodded as she sat down and told Lamb everything that she had learned.

Several hours later Veronica, Logan, and Dick were at the presidential suite. Dick had gone into Duncan's old room and fallen asleep. Veronica and Logan were on the sofa watching some movie on the television. They talked in soft whispers.

"How are you doing?"

Logan shrugged, "Just call me Little Orphan Annie."

"Logan."

"I think I'm okay. He can't hurt me anymore. More importantly he can't hurt you anymore. Thanks by the way."

"For what?"

"Going along with me for Dick."

"He deserved that much peace. I don't think Cassidy would have hurt you."

"I know he wouldn't. Cassidy was a crack shot. If he had wanted me dead I'd have been dead with the first shot. He didn't want the secret out, but I think he was tired of all the lies and cover-ups."

"I think so too."

"So now for the question I really want to ask. Are we going to try again?"

"I'd like to. We still have some things to talk about from everything that happened this year. I realized something last night and it was confirmed today. You wouldn't have treated me like Duncan did. If a former girlfriend of yours had gotten pregnant and you knew it was yours; you wouldn't have kept it from me to discover on my own. You would have told me and risked the fight we probably would have had. You are who you are and if I want this I have to take you as you are, not try to change you. I also realized I'll never be the Veronica I was when Lilly was alive. I've changed and normal is what you make it. It will be what we make it."

"That is very profound."

"Says the guy who has an inspirational message everyday on his voice mail."

"Well everyone has to have a hobby. You okay?"

"I'm just really tired. I don't feel like I slept much last night."

"If you're tired you can go crash on my bed for awhile."

Veronica craned her head toward his bedroom and turned back to look at him. "Am I crashing alone? I doubt you very comfortable on my couch."

"That is true. Do think your dad would let me buy you guys a longer sofa, so that when I crash on it my legs don't fall off the edge."

"We might be able to talk him into it. You didn't answer my question. Am I napping alone?"

"You sure you want me there?"

"Logan the only thing that got me through last night was you. We're just sleeping, nothing else yet."

Logan stood up and held out his hand. Veronica put her hand in his and followed him to his room. They didn't bother to shut the door as they only planned on sleeping. Logan sat on the bed and removed his shoes; he lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. Veronica removed her shoes and hoodie and climbed up beside him like she did when she thought he had been Duncan that one time. Logan put his arms around her and held her close. Veronica closed her eyes and the last thing she heard before falling asleep was the beat of Logan's heart.

When she woke up later it was dark outside and she was in bed alone, covered by a blanket. Veronica sat up and tried to clear her head. She got off the bed and went into the living area of the suite. It was dark there too. She went to what had been Duncan's bedroom and saw the bed was empty. Veronica couldn't figure out if she was sad Logan had left without a word or not. When she went to get her shoes she saw a note with her name on it by the bedside table.

_Veronica,_

_Dick and I had to run some errands and stuff. We'll pick up dinner and be back by seven. _

_If you won't be there when I get back call my cell. I want to hope you waking up next to _

_Me wasn't a dream. I'll see you soon_

_Logan_

Veronica picked up her cell. "Hi Dad. I'm still at Logan's. No he isn't here he went with Dick to run a few errands he is supposed to be back here within the hour. I'm going to stay here tonight. Dad, I am eighteen and I am letting you know where I am. By the way, Logan wants to know if he can buy us a couch. He says ours is to short for when he has to crash on it. I just wanted to let you know I won't be home tonight. I'm going by the apartment to pick some stuff up and I will see you tomorrow morning. I don't know if Dick is staying here tonight or not, but probably. Yes I'll have my cell on and I'll check in later. I love you too Dad. By the way are you going to be this bad if I ever decide to get married? Bye."

Veronica looked at her watch and decided against leaving Logan a note. She picked up and dialed his phone number.

She was surprised when she heard Dick's voice answering. "Hello Veronica. Logan, your girlfriend woke up and is on the phone. Veronica he is about to finish something. Can you call back a bit later?"

"How about I tell you and you give him the message?"

"I can do that."

"Tell Logan I had to run a couple of errands and I will meet you guys back at the suite in time for dinner, okay?"

"Got it. You're running errands and will meet us back at the suite. Logan said it was okay if I stayed for a few days. Is that okay with you? I don't want to ruin the reunion."

"That's fine. Logan and I aren't ready to jump that far into whatever we are. My dad and I are leaving for New York on Tuesday. We'll be gone a week."

"I'm burying my brother tomorrow."

"Is it okay if I come with Logan to the service?"

"Yeah. Do you think I should let that Mac girl know?"

"I'll call her and see if she wants to come. I'll see you back here for dinner. Please don't forget to give Logan the message."

"I won't forget. Later, Veronica."

Veronica hung up the phone and called Mac, when her voice mail came on. Veronica left a message with the information. Offering to pick Mac up if she wanted to go. Veronica grabbed her bag and left the room.

Less then an hour later Veronica was back at the suite. When she opened the door, she saw Logan and Dick were playing GTA. Shaking her head, "You two better not have eaten all the food."

Logan glanced up at her while playing non-stop, "Risk life and limb by not having enough food for my girl. You must think I have a death wish. Food's over there. I'm almost done kicking Dick's ass."

"Keep thinking that dude. I'm so wiping the floor with your ass."

"Male bonding at it's best. Dick, when is the service tomorrow?"

"Ten o'clock. My mom is flying in late tonight. I picked some more clothes up for me."

"I'll let Mac know, she said she wants to go. I'll pick her up in the morning."

"Is-Is she doing okay?"

"As best as can be expected."

"Cassidy didn't hurt her too did he?"

"He broke her heart Dick. It takes time to get over that."

Dick paused the video game. "My mom is going to have someone pack up Be-Cassidy's room. I was going to go home after the service and see if there was anything I wanted of his. Do you think Mac would want anything of his?"

"I'll ask her. Dick I found your Dad, I hope you don't mind but I told him about everything. He can't get a flight out for tomorrow. I put him in contact with my Dad. He'll help him come home to say good-bye."

"He'll be arrested."

"Dad and I agreed he should be able to say goodbye to his son. It may not be right, but we're doing it. We're giving him 24 hours to come in see you, and say goodbye to his son. If he stays in town beyond that, dad is going to turn him in okay?"

"That's fair."

"I'm going to call Mac and then come over there and kick both your asses."

"Okay babe."

Logan and Dick got back to playing their game.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah."

"She's a keeper."

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Veronica Mars characters belong to Rob Thomas and UPN/CW. Doesn't in any way shape or form belong to me

A/N: I started this before the Season 2 finale but I included the information from it in this story

The next morning the three of them were a somber group.

"I'm going to go pick up Mac. We'll meet you there." Veronica said as she kissed Logan on the cheek.

Dick was struggling with his tie and had he hair slicked back. Veronica walked up to him helped him with the tie and mussed his hair up. "We wouldn't want Cassidy not to recognize you."

Dick gave her a small smile.

It was a small group who was there when Cassidy Casablancas was buried. Dick stood by his mother, with Logan beside him. Veronica held on to Mac tightly. Casey, Luke, Wallace and even Madison came to give Dick support. Veronica on her way to the cemetery with Mac had picked up a dozen white roses. The priest said a few words as Sarah MacLachlan's _Angel_ played in the background. Veronica walked up after the priest was finished and laid four roses on the coffin. Logan, Casey, Luke, and Wallace followed suit. Madison went last turned and gave Mac a hug and kissed Dick's cheek before she walked away. His mother went next, and Dick followed suit. Mac was the last one at the grave. She kissed the rose and placed it on the casket turned and walked back to where Veronica and Logan were waiting with Dick.

"Did you want to come by?" Dick asked Mac hesitantly.

"Yeah."

"My mom wants to ride in the limo back to the house. I'm going with her. Why don't you ride along with us?"

"Okay. Veronica?"

"Go ahead. I'm going to drop my car of at my place and ride with Logan." Veronica said as her heart broke for Mac and Dick as they got in the limo.

"You did good baby." Logan said as his arm went around her and he kissed the top of her head. They turned to the group that was still standing there.

"Thanks for coming here guys I know it wasn't easy." Veronica said. "Especially you Madison, Thank you."

"Thanks for trusting us with this, Veronica. Bea-Cassidy may have done some bad things, but no one deserves to be buried alone." Casey said quietly. "You'll tell Dick to call us if he needs anything? Even if it's company while he gets drunk?"

"We'll tell him." Veronica said as she took Logan's hand in her and intertwined their fingers. "Let's go drop off my car so we can go to Dick's."

Wallace came over and gave her a hug. "Call me if you need me BFF. You too Logan." Wallace said as he gave Logan what was considered a guy hug. "Thanks for helping her out the other night."

"I plan to do better this time around."

"See that you do."

Logan walked Veronica to her car. "Drive safe. I'll be right behind you."

"I know. See you at my place." Veronica said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"We've been to too many of these Logan. We're eighteen years old and we just had to bury another seventeen year old."

"There is nothing right about any of this. Come on let's get your car dropped off so we can be with Dick."

Veronica got in her car and drove off. Logan walked over to wear his Xterra was parked and followed her.

It didn't take long to drop off her car and have them heading to Dick's. They sat silently in his car. When they pulled into the Casablancas driveway. Logan grabbed her hand as parked the car and turned off the engine. "I need to say something to you."

"What."

"I am really proud of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cassidy, tortured you with the idea he had killed your father, he tasered you, held a gun on you, and you found out he raped you. Yet you've put that aside somehow and you've done nothing but be supportive as Dick, a guy who made your life hell, buried his brother. I don't know how you do it. I still want to beat the crap out of that poor kid for what he did to you."

"That's the whole crux of it Logan. He was abused first. He didn't get help. If it hadn't think how different our lives would have been this year. I'm still upset about everything, but under it all I'm just so sorry for him. That he felt to keep his secret he had to kill. He needed help and never got it."

"I don't know what I would have done if he'd-"

"Same thing was running through my mind when he took those shots at you. I realized in that moment nothing else mattered. Not Duncan, not Kendall, we mattered. If we wanted to be us again; we had to let the past go."

"I wish we could have said something to keep him from jumping."

"I don't think we could have. He needed to have the pain end, and in his mind that was the only way to do it. Come on lets help Dick get through this."

"You think your Dad would mind if I drove you to the airport tomorrow so we could talk some more. I know we still have to deal with everything that happened this year."

"I think I'd like it if you gave me a lift. You gonna kiss me in front of the security check point?"

"Nope."

"No?"

"No, I'll buy a ticket and kiss you when you're about to get on the plane."

"You're nuts." Veronica said as she opened the door and got out of the Xterra.

Logan exited the car as well, "About you, when you come back you'll have to tell me what you think of my new place."

"What new place?"

"The new place I'm buying. It's going to be real close to Hearst and the beach."

"You're buying a house?"

"I can't live in a hotel forever."

"Why near Hearst?"

"I got in on a trial basis."

"Colleges do that?"

"They do when you're rich. If I make a 2.5 GPA both semesters, I'll be considered a matriculating student at Hearst. Besides if it's close to the college maybe you'll consider spending more time there then your dorm room."

"Maybe."

"See, you don't have to worry. I'll be busy meeting with lawyers over Aaron's estate. Hashing things out with Trina. Getting the new place all set up."

Veronica took his hand in hers, "We still have a lot to deal with. I want to say this okay?"

"Okay."

"I do not like the fact that you had an affair with Kendall. I really hate it. I know that you hate that I broke up with you and seemingly jumped back into Duncan's arms."

"You're right we have a lot to talk about. How about the day after you get back from New York we get it all out? If we are going to start over we have to talk about what happened in the past. Otherwise we are just going to hurt each other all over again."

"That is a good idea."

"I just need to know one thing."

"What is that?"

"If Duncan called you tomorrow and said he could come home, would you go back to him?"

Veronica stopped and really thought about what she would do and say if that happened. "Logan, I'm always going to love Duncan, just like you're always going to love Lilly. They were our first loves. My answer is no, I wouldn't go back to Duncan. I realized I wasn't happy when I was with him. I'm no longer the girl Duncan fell in love with, I have changed too much. I don't like being protected from the truth. I like who I am, that was something I learned this year. I needed to like myself just as I am, before I could accept that someone else could like me for who I am."

"Like me?"

"Like you. You understand when we talk about us, one of the things we have to talk about is the fallout from Lilly's death."

"Yeah, not looking forward to that. Let's go in and see if we can help Dick through the rest of the day."

The rest of the day passed by in a haze, no matter what Cassidy had done, it was still hard to mourn a seventeen year old. Veronica barely remembered Logan dropping her off at her apartment and kissing her goodnight. He had promised to pick her up tomorrow at her Dad's office to take her to the airport. She did remember packing her suitcase, with the bare essentials before she fell into bed. After all _some_ shopping would have to be done while in New York, it would be a crime to go to New York and not buy something.

Veronica watched as Kendall Casablancas a.k.a. Priscilla Barnes sashayed her way into her father's office.

"You okay?" Logan asked concerned.

"I really dislike that woman, and believe it or not, it's not because she had an affair with you." Veronica said as she turned and headed toward Logan's Xterra.

"Really? You're not at all mad that I slept with her?" Logan asked and then wanted to bite his tongue, he didn't want to fight with her before she left on her trip.

Veronica stopped at the passenger side of the Xterra, "Of course I'm upset with you for that, but Logan, there is no way to say this without being a little insulting, so I'm just going to say it. You were seventeen when you did this, and seventeen year old males think with only one piece of their anatomy and their brain isn't it. I'm sorry but she was married, and while I don't like Dick's father he wasn't exactly seventy years old. She could have found someone who was closer to her own age, to have the boinkfest with."

"I can't undo what I've already done, Veronica." Logan said quietly as he unlocked and opened the door for her.

Veronica got in the SUV and looked at Logan, she touched the side of his face and waited until he was looking at her before she continued. "I know that, and I also know I probably played a bigger part in that fling happening, more than I'm comfortable with. It hurt more seeing her there in your hotel room with you after prom then walking into your bedroom and realizing what or should I say who you'd been doing."

"I'm sorry about-"

Veronica interrupted him with a quick kiss. It turned into a slightly longer one then she meant to. She broke off the kiss and looked into Logan's eyes, "I know, I have to stop running away from you; especially when you open your heart in an inebriated state. You're more vulnerable to vultures in that moment."

Logan smiled and shut the door and walked around getting into the driver's side. Once inside he closed the door, looked at Veronica sighed and said, "I know you need time alone to deal with anything, and I'm okay with that. Veronica all you have to tell me is that you need time. As long as I know you aren't trying to leave me, I won't do such impulsively stupid stuff"

"You won't, huh?" Veronica asked as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Okay, I'll really _try_ not to do such impulsively stupid stuff." Logan answered as he fastened his own.

"As long as you're trying, don't hurt yourself though, I don't want to lose my favorite jackass. Logan we're going to get us right."

"When?" Logan asked as he started the car and pulling into traffic; so he could get Veronica to the airport on time.

"This time, because we're doing it right. No secrets, no hiding our fears, no hiding our relationship. We're going to be us and have fun, and we're going to listen to each other, not assume we know what the other person is talking about or wants."

"I like that idea. So, what are you doing a week from Friday?"

"Nothing I have the day off because I'm working a double on Thursday at Java the Hut."

"I was thinking maybe we could try for Catalina again. Have dinner and a movie; take a sail on what is now my boat."

Veronica smiled, "I think I'd like that."

"Then it's a date?"

"It's a date. Now, tell me what are you going to do while I'm in New York?"

"I'm going to find my own place. I'm tired of room service. I want it near the beach with plenty of privacy. I'm just not sure if I'll go for a house, townhouse or a condo."

"Well a townhouse and a condo aren't going to give you very much privacy. Now when you say house are we talking a house that normal people would live in? Or are we talking a house in that two people could live in it and not see each other for weeks at a time?"

"Something somewhere between the two. I like a lot of space, but not so much that if my girlfriend came to visit she'd be lost."

"Would it have a pool?"

"I could make sure it does. Why?"

"It's nicer to skinny dip in a pool then on the beach. That sand gets in the most uncomfortable places."

"You went skinny dipping and I missed it?"

"I promise to tell you all about the experience when I get back from New York. You know if you narrow it down, I'm sure my dad, when we get back, could help you out with any home-owning questions you might have. He also could help you, by recommending a good security system. I'm also sure Cliff could look over any documents for you."

"I could do that or I could tell you I think I found the place."

"Really? Where?"

"I'm not telling you until you come back from New York."

"Logan, I'm coming back." Veronica said as they pulled up to the curb at the airport.

Logan parked the SUV and got out so he could go around and open Veronica's door. After he opened her door he opened the passenger side to take out her suitcase and he set it on the curb. "I wish I could wait at the gate with you." He said as she got out of the car and closed the door.

"I know but they don't let you do that anymore." Veronica took Logan's face in her hands. "Logan, it's going to be fine, not perfect but fine. We will be fine. I'll be back in a week. In fact you can even come pick me up and we can do something when I get back."

"You'll be exhausted."

"Then I guess I'll fall asleep watching movies with you."

""That'll go over well with your dad." Logan said rolling his eyes. He leaned down to kiss her, not meaning for it to get quite so enthusiastic. "Call me when you get there okay?"

"Okay. Logan?" Veronica asked as Logan headed back to get in his car.

"Yeah?"

"I'll miss you."

Logan came back around the SUV and picked her up at the waist and kissed her again, hard. "I'll miss you too. Have a good time in the Big Apple."

"Be good! I don't want to have to come back and bail you out of trouble." Veronica said as he started the car and she grabbed her bags to walk in the airport.

Logan gave her a wave as he drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Impulsive

Disclaimer: All Veronica Mars characters belong to Rob Thomas and UPN/CW. Doesn't in any way shape or form belong to me

A/N: I started this before the Season 2 finale but I included the information from it in this story

Veronica stepped out of the Airport doors. Who knew the hassle of not getting on a flight theses days? She took out her phone and was relieved to see she had a signal again. She called her Dad's cell first.

_You've reached Keith Mars, I'm not available please leave a message after the tone. If this is Veronica, Honey I left a message on your cell._

Veronica called her voice mail and pushed the code to listen to her messages.

_I'm sorry about New York, I'll make it up to you and I'll explain everything when I see you, which won't be for a few days. I want you to stay with Wallace or if you must stay with Logan. I don't want you alone right now. Do the old man a favor though honey, lie and tell me you stayed in Duncan's room when you were at the Grand. I love you and I'll call you soon. I wouldn't have done this without a good reason._

She saved the message and went on to the second one.

_Hi babe, you'll probably be staring at the New York skyline when you get this. I dropped you off not 30 minutes ago and I already miss you. Call me when you get in to let me know you're safe._

Veronica smiled as she heard the frustration in Logan's voice. She hailed a cab and told the driver to get her to the Neptune Grand. She also hit a speed dial she had never erased from her phone.

"I didn't think they let you use you cell phone on a plane these days."

"They don't. Are you at the Grand?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"You want a roommate for the next few days at least?"

"Veronica where are you?"

"In a cab, on my way to the hotel. Dad had to bail and he doesn't want me staying alone. So can I stay with you?"

"I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay, I should be there in about twenty minutes."

"Veronica, is everything okay?"

"I'll tell you more when I get there."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes."

"See ya."

Logan was pacing back in forth in front of the Neptune Grand, when Veronica's taxi pulled up. He opened the door for her and helped her get her bags out. Veronica had her hand in her bag, presumably to get her wallet. Logan took a peek at the meter and seeing the fare took a fifty from his wallet and gave it to the driver.

"Keep the change." Logan said as he grabbed Veronica's luggage with one hand, and used his other to wrap his arm around her. "Come on you can tell me more when we get upstairs."

Veronica just nodded. "I'm sorry if I messed up your plans today." She said as they walked through the lobby and got in the elevator.

Logan hugged her close, and pushed the button to the penthouse. "I didn't have any plans except to go through some real estate listings, meet with the lawyers, and start packing up my stuff."

"Do you think Aaron cut you out of his will?" 

"He could have, but I'm not worried." Logan said as the elevator opened on the top floor.

"Why not?" Veronica asked as she walked to the door of the suite.

Logan opened the door and ushered Veronica inside. "My mother left me money in a money market account plus, her possessions and her art collection in the house. After the house burned down I found out she had taken out separate insurance policy on her belongings, and she had paid for a full year in advance. When the house burned down, all that money was put into the money market account to gain interest. Bea-Cassidy talked me into investing some of my money in his real estate thing with Kendall. It went through the roof when incorporation fell through. I now have close to six million dollars. Even if Aaron left me nothing I'm good to go for a few years."

"Six million dollars? I can't even imagine that kind of money." She said as she sat on the sofa.

"And Aaron's lawyers were trying to say you went out with me for my money." Logan said as he sat beside her on the sofa.

Veronica curled into his side. "Absolutely. When is my Hope Diamond arriving again?"

"Couple of days."

"You know I'm kidding right?"

"It never crossed my mind. Come on shut that mind off for awhile."

Veronica closed her eyes and before she realized it she was fast asleep at eleven o'clock in the morning. When she opened her eyes she wasn't in the living room, she was in Logan's bedroom. She was also not wearing her own clothes but one of Logan's t-shirts. She heard some talking in the next room, looking at her watch she saw it was after two o'clock in the afternoon, her stomach was telling her she was very hungry.

Veronica went to the bathroom to freshen up. When she went back to the bedroom she saw her clothes laid on a chair, and decided the shirt covered everything she had. She opened the door to see Logan sitting on the couch with Cliff and another man in a suit. They all turned as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Hi babe," said Logan as he got up to take a better look at her. "You look like you're feeling better. You want something to eat? I could get you take out from Luigi's, manicotti?"

"Sounds good. Hi Cliff, Hi strange lawyer I've never met before."

"Jeff Truman, Miss Mars, it's a pleasure."

"I'll let you gentlemen get back to your business. Logan where is the rest of my stuff?"

"I put your bags in Duncan's old room. I'll call Luigi's now. It'll probably be about a half hour to forty five minutes."

"That long?"

"Are you forgetting how much I have to order so I actually get some food?"

"You think you're so funny."

"Actually Miss Mars you're in the will as well so you could listen to what it says."

"Aaron put me in his will? What If she never sees my son again I'll give her some money. When was this will made?"

"He was signing it when he got the call that Logan had been arrested for Lilly's murder."

"He didn't change it."

"No, he did have an appointment to update it this past Monday, however since he's deceased."

"He never updated it. Well let's have it. What did Daddy dearest leave me?"

"You should know that he gave you and Trina identical amounts. You each get forty nine percent of his money. You two share equally in the royalties from any of his films, action figures etc."

"So in other words, I'm still filthy rich."

"Yes you are, to the tune of about 55 million dollars, each after any fees are paid."

"I think I can live quite comfortable on that."

"Miss. Mars, this is for you. " Truman said as he handed her an envelope. "The contents of the letter are for your eyes only, and it's never been opened. You also get the remaining two percent of his estate."

"That's it he just gave me money and this letter."

"I believe he said, the letter would explain everything."

"Okay, is that it?"

"Once the estate taxes have been paid you'll receive your money. Aaron had everything in a living trust, so nothing goes through probate. Logan I'll let you know when everything is settled. I assume you want the money going into the money market account you took over when your mother died?"

"That's fine. So how much money is Veronica getting? I only ask because she'll have to come up with tuition for college. I don't care how much she got."

"It'll be about two million dollars."

"I have two million dollars?"

"You do now Miss Mars. I'll be in touch."

"Yeah Cliff here always knows how to reach me."

Cliff hadn't moved from his spot on the couch. He waited until Truman had left. "V, I'm going to give you a piece of advice. Don't turn this money down. I know it comes from a piece of slime, but you'll be set possibly for life. Your dad will be relieved."

"Cliff."

"Just don't make any decisions about the money until after you've talked to him. I'll see myself out. Logan call me if you need me, which I hope will be for something as easy as this."

"Cliff wait!"

"Yes?"

"Are you representing Weevil?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll need to talk soon. And I need you to get me in to see him. Not today, but soon."

"I'll call you in a few days."

"Bye Cliff thanks for everything."

"You're welcome kid, take care of her."

"I plan to."

Logan walked Cliff to the door, and when he came back he saw Veronica reading the letter with tears running down her face. "Veronica what does he say?"

"That he did it. He admits to the whole thing. Logan why did he do this. He writes this admitting what he did, and then leaves me almost 2 million dollars. He must have been insane."

"I don't care. I have plenty of money; you even have plenty of money. It means you don't have settle Veronica."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can go to Stanford now; it doesn't have to be Hearst."

"I don't know."

"Veronica, you've wanted Stanford since forever, nothing is holding you back."

"I'm not so sure about that. I'm not going to think about it today. You have some 'splainin to do."

"I do?"

"Yes you do. Care to tell me how I got out of my clothes and into both your bed and your t-shirt."

"Is that my t-shirt? It looks much better on you."

"Logan."

"Okay, there you were asleep, drooling on me and snoring I might add. When I realized you probably weren't to o comfortable. So I pick you up all Clark Gable style, that you aren't even awake to appreciate, and place you on my bed. So I remove your hoodie, socks, and shoes. Then it occurs to me that you can't really get comfortable in a denim skirt, so I find one of my t-shirt that will cover all points of interest quite nicely, and take of your skirt and t-shirt to replace it with mine. I then cover you up and leave the room so you can get your much needed rest."

Veronica looked at Logan, who was standing there with a smile that said butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. "So how long did you rehearse that, because I know you didn't just come up with it?"

"About an hour. How mad are you?"

"Depends on how much you peeked and if you copped yourself a couple of feels." Veronica said watching Logan's face closely. "Why Mr. Echolls, I do believe you're blushing."

"I am not. I'm a normal, horny, teenage guy, who finally got to see you with most of your clothes off. Of course I peeked. But, the only feels I copped were when I took your clothes off and put the t-shirt on."

Veronica saw the look in his eyes and realized what he thought, that she thought. "Logan, I'm not upset. I wasn't accusing you, I was just teasing you." She walked over and put her hand on his face and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry shades of last year."

"Well I certainly accused you of a lot of stuff last year. But, we're starting over right?"

"Yeah, now get dressed."

"Why you don't like my ensemble?"

"I love the ensemble; I'd love to take the ensemble right off of you. However there are a couple of properties I want to look at on our way to Luigi's. Haven't called the order in yet."

"Give me five minutes." Veronica said as she ran into the other bedroom and unzipped her suitcase. She grabbed the one pair of shorts she had decided to pack and whipping off Logan's t-shirt pulled a hot pink tank over her head. She quickly slid the shorts up her legs and fastened them. Veronica found a pair of flip flops and slid them on.

"I'm ready." She announced.

"With fifteen seconds to spare."

"You think you're funny, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Impulsive

Disclaimer: All Veronica Mars characters belong to Rob Thomas and UPN/CW. Doesn't in any way shape or form belong to me

A/N: I started this before the Season 2 finale but I included the information from it in this story

Veronica licked her lips in anticipation as the waiter at Luigi's placed in front of her a huge helping of manicotti.

Logan laughed at the look as he took a drink of his soda. The waiter placed his lasagna in front of him. "Thanks."

As the waiter walked off, Logan took the moment to ask, "So what did you think?"

Veronica, who had already taken a huge bite of manicotti, chewed her food and swallowed before answering, "You mean about the properties?"

"Yeah."

"Well to be honest, I think you're best bet is the last one we saw."

"I thought you said I should get a place that isn't a mausoleum."

"I don't think you need a huge place. However, you are the son of Aaron and Lynn Echolls, the paparazzi are still going to be coming after you. You need to be safe. Now the first place had security but the house was just ugly. It was set up uncomfortably. All the bedrooms were on one side of the house. Considering how vocal you can get during sex I don't think that one is practical. Also if you fixed it up or changed it, it would cost more then it's worth. Now of the three houses the third one is the prettiest, it has a lot of room, yet it seems cozy. But you're just not secure. It would be nearly impossible to gate the place, so by default the last one wins."

"All very valid points but something else is going on in your head. What is it?"

"Why spend all that money on a house in Neptune, if you might not be living here permanently? I had a thought."

"Which is?"

"Do you think Hearst would take Dick?"

"If he passes summer school they might. Believe it or not he did okay on his SAT's. Why?"

'Think about it, Wallace, Mac, you, I and possibly Dick are going to the same college. Why should we pay for dorm rooms? We can all chip in and for what we would pay for dorm rooms with possible roommates from hell; we could get our own place with five bedrooms. We also then wouldn't be dependent of the commissary to get our food."

"You want us to rent a 5 bedroom apartment?"

"No, I want us to buy a 5-6 bedroom house, close to campus, then when we are through with school we can sell it."

"Us?"

"Yeah, I figured between you, me and Dick, we could get a nice place and then when we sell it we divide the money between the three of us. And if we buy an older house, if we fix it up we'll be able to sell it for a profit. Since we would all have our own rooms, parents shouldn't have a problem with the five of us living together. The extra room could be for when we have guests or we can rent the room out, or you and dick and Wallace could make it your game room."

"You just came up with this?"

"It's a good investment for my money, now that I have some. If we get a fixer upper, we'll definitely need to invest in some sound proofing, also no wild parties at the house."

"But we can have non-wild parties?"

"Seriously what do you think?"

"I think we're going to have to talk your Dad, Wallace's mom, and Mac's parent into it. I think it could work. I'm in if you want to do it. I think Dick would be too. It would also prevent him from spending what's left of his trust fund all in one place. We should also see if the place has a pool we can swim and have cookouts."

"You cook actual food?"

"Fine we can hire someone to come in and clean once a week or whatever and we can learn to cook or eat lots of take out."

"So you want to see if your real estate agent will work on this for us?"

"Instead of a house for me?"

"Well think about it. You'll have a pool and a game room do you need anything else?"

"Anything, no any who yes?"

"What who do you need?"

"You're the who I need."

"Aww, that's so sweet. You can be real girl sometimes."

"You're just jealous that I am in touch with my feminine side."

"Sometimes a little too in touch. At least you're cute. Did I ever tell you who I ran into when Wallace talked me into going to Hearst?"

"No, who?"

"Troy."

"Troy Vandergraff, you ex, that Troy?"

"Yep he says he's gotten his act together. He was pretty decent. I helped him out with a problem while he was there."

Logan could tell Veronica wasn't telling him something. He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "Tell me what happened."

"We were all at this party, and Troy seemed to really hit it off with this one girl. They were kissing and that was that last I saw of him that night. I left with Wallace. I didn't get hurt Logan. The girl woke up the next morning, with her head shaved. She'd been drugged and raped. Since Troy was the last person she remembered, he got arrested and called in for questioning. I agreed to look into it, but I warned him, if the evidence proved it was him I'd nail him to the wall."

Logan didn't say a word while Veronica gave her explanation. He knew with the recent development in her own night of GHB hell, this couldn't be easy for her to think or talk about. He gave he hand another squeeze. "Do you want to tell me the rest now or at the suite? I can get our dessert to go."

Veronica glanced around them, "At the suite please. Get extra tiramisu."

Logan handed her his car keys, "Why don't you get some air, I'll get the bill and the dessert, and meet you outside in about 5 minutes okay?"

Veronica nodded and took the keys leaving the restaurant.

"Was anything wrong sir?"

"No, the food was great. I need the check but I need one of your tiramisu cakes to go."

"You mean a serving?"

"No I mean the whole thing. My girlfriend loves it, and she needs a little comfort food. Listen if you can get me the bill and the cake in the next five minutes, what's left of this $100 is yours." Logan knew the bill with the cake and regular tip wouldn't be half the amount he gave the guy.

"Give me a moment and I'll take care of it." The waiter was off like a shot, before a minute had passed Logan had the tray of tiramisu in his hands and he was on his way to his car.

Logan approached his SUV looking for Veronica, he found her leaning against the SUV with her eyes closed and breathing slowly. He reached out with one hand and touched the hand that held the keys.

Veronica opened her eyes and handed him the keys. Logan unlocked the vehicle and placed the tiramisu on the floor of the back seat. Then he turned back toward Veronica.

"What do you need me to do?" Logan asked her gently as he stood in front of her bracing his arms on either side of her head.

Rather than answer, Veronica simply stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and just held tight.

"Are you okay?"

"It just hits me all of a sudden sometimes. When it does I just need to get outside and breathe."

"Veronica it's okay to be upset, I just need you know that I'm here. It doesn't change what I feel for you. I only wish I could have helped you more. Maybe we could have caught Cassidy in the lie."

"I wouldn't have been able to press charges."

"I know. I hate not knowing what to do for you."

Veronica hugged him tighter. She raised herself on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss that turned out to be not so quick. "Logan?" She asked after breaking the kiss.

"What?"

"Can we go home?"

"Neptune Grand it is. Come on, lets get you buckled in." Logan smiled as he walked her around to the passenger side and opened the door for her. After she slid in, he closed the door after her. He quickly walked around and got in on his side.

It took less then ten minutes for them to get back to the Neptune Grand and into the suite. Logan put the cake in his small fridge. When he turned around he saw Veronica standing beside the sofa with her arms around wrapped around her waist.

"Are you cold?"

"Caught a chill I guess."

Logan picked up the throw the hotel had tossed on furniture around the suite.. He sat on the sofa in the corner, so he could rest his long legs on the sofa, and taking Veronica's hand pulled her on to his lap. After a few seconds, Veronica kicked off her flip flops and relaxed against Logan entwining her legs with his. He tossed the throw over them and just held her close and rubbed her back. They sat there quietly for several minutes. Logan just stroked Veronica's back with long back and forth strokes. It wasn't until he felt her let go of some of the tension, when he felt her relax and snuggle closer to him, he took that as a cue.

"Are you ready to tell me the rest of what happened when you visited Hearst?" Logan felt Veronica tense beneath his hand, but then she took a deep breath and let herself relax even more against him.

"Yeah I can talk now. I don't know what's wrong with me sometimes."

"It could have something to do with the fact you got knocked on your ass. First you spend over a year thinking you were raped, and not knowing anything. Then you find out what actually happened, only to find out, not even a week ago Veronica, that your original hunch was right. That's a lot to take in, in a week. It's okay if you're not fine."

"Not to mention the whole STD thing."

"That's hardly your fault."

"I still could have gone to a clinic and gotten myself checked out. Now I have to face the fact that, that moment could affect the rest of my life."

"No it doesn't."

"Logan I did the reseach, ironically for health class, on chlamydia. I never wanted to get married after Lilly diesd. I certainly never thought about kids. Now the thought of being told at eighteen that I could be barren kinda scares me. It's something that will effect any relationship I have."

"Breaking up with me before we even start Mars?"

"No, but you know what I'm saying. The odds are against me. I had a 40 chance of having an infection from the chlamydia, If I got that infection the chaces are one in eight that I won't be able to have kids."

"Since you're not in New York, why don't you find a doctor and get your questions answered. That way we know what we're dealing with."

"Since I know you won't let this go, okay."

"Good. Now tell me what happened at Hearst."

"Well let me start at the beginning of that evening. I had this real prize adding up my points, and telling me how many points I would garner him if I slept with him. Don't you dare laugh."

"Wasn't gonna. How many points were you apparently worth? I'd like to know because I would be an excellent renumerator of your very fine assests."

"Breaking out the SAT words again Logan. I'm so proud of you."

"Very funny, Let me see if I remember correctly: as a profro it's eighty points, blonde is thirty, that it's natural is worth another twenty, as I'm super cute it's fifty nad because I'm sassy that worth another thirty points. So I was worth a grand total of two hundred and ten points."

"Naah, you're worth more, they are way under counting the sassiness quotient. That worth at least two hundred points by itself. I'm assuming the points had something to do with the rape."

"Yeah there is this fraternity, Pi Sigma Sigma, that covertly have this little contest every year, who ever get the most points wins, and the loser pledge get his head shaved. Troy remebered a guy with a Pi sweatshirt talking to this same girl. So I talked to her and them. Lamb told Troy that when you shave a girls head after the date rape, the date part goes out the window. He obviously believed her story, he just could be bothered to believe mine. Don't let me finish, the next day Troy also tells me he left his name and number on the girls message board, why would he do that if he raped her."

"That does make a really weird kind of sense. But please go on."

"In the course fo my investigation, I found out that the rapist had struck a month earlier, the same MO including the shaved head. Obviously Troy couldn't have done that when he was on the other side of the continent. So that cleared him, didn't solve the case, but I did have the added bonus of turning in the Pi Sig's to the dean for their little contest. Which means when I go to Hearst, I'm going to have some enemies already."

"Which means we're definitely looking into that house. I don't want you staying in the dorms."

"Logan, if it doesn't-"

"Do you want me to bring your father into this? Unless you are going to be rooming with me, I'm not taking the chance that you could be hurt again."

"Okay, I'll let you play knight in shining armor to my damsel. It just hits me sometimes, I thought I was raped, then got told I wasn't, then I discovered I had an STD, and found out I was actually raped. Logan can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"If we hadn't been interrupted graduation night, would we have made love?"

"If it was what you wanted too."

"And if it's what I want now?"

"I don't think it's a good idea, for us to have sex yet."

"You wanted to less then a week ago."

"The wanting isn't a problem. Veronica if we have sex now, are sure it won't be to prove something to me or even yourself."

"And what about that is bad?"

"It isn't, I, god I want you, but I don't want this, if in the morning you're going to be gone."

"No, usually I'm the one that gets left after sex."

"Let's just wait a little while. You look like your half asleep, why don't we sleep on this right now, and we'll talk more in the morning okay?"

"There is no talking you into this?"

"Not tonight." Logan said as he kissed her, and slid out from beneath her. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll see you in morning."

Veronica watched Logan as he went into the bathroom, it didn't take too long for her to hear the shower going. She sighed and made her way into what used to be Duncan's bedroom. She stripped down to her skin and put Logan's shirt back on. She was about to get into be, when she stopped. She stared resolutely at the ceiling for about five seconds, before she left and went quickly into Logan's room than made her way to the bathroom. The shower was still going.

Veronica let out a deep breath and took a stp forward before she could talk herslef out of it. This time she was going to take what she wanted, not wait for it to come to her. She opened the door to the shower and looked into Logan's shocked gaze.

"Tell me that you don't want me and I'll go to back to bed."

Logan reached for her with one hand and the shower door with the other. He cupped her face as the water ran down both of them soaking her shirt. He kisses her deeply. "I've always wanted you." He said as he lifts the wet shirt from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Impulsive

Disclaimer: All Veronica Mars characters belong to Rob Thomas and UPN/CW. Doesn't in any way shape or form belong to me

A/N: I started this before the Season 2 finale but I included the information from it in this story

Veronica woke slowly feeling a pleasant, heavy feeling in all of her limbs. Waking up she realizes a few things; one she's not in her bedroom, two she's naked and three she's not alone. Craning her head she sees Logan snuggled up behind her with his arm around her waist. She closes her eyes and snuggles back into the pillow and feels Logan's arm tighten ever so slightly around her.

She lays there in his arms in that lovely area between awake and asleep and dozes off again before she can stop herself. When she wakes up again, Logan is on top of her kissing her neck and throat.

"Somebody is finally awake."

Veronica opened her eyes to stare into Logan's. He was resting on his arms so his full weight wasn't on her. When she smiled he kissed her like he had in the shower, with a lot of passion and not a little lust. "Why Mr. Echolls are you trying to seduce me?" Veronica said in her best imitation of a southern belle.

Logan lowered his forehead to her for a moment. "Maybe I just want to make sure you're ok and don't regret last night."

"Was there a particular part I should be regretting? Let see there was the shower, no don't regret that. Then there was the bathroom counter, nope don't regret that either. Was it when we finally reached the bed? Nope definitely not then. The only regret I have about last night is that we didn't do this a lot sooner."

"Good thing you brought provisions in the bathroom with you."

"I made my way to your bedroom first."

Logan sighed and rolled them over until Veronica was resting her head on his chest and their legs were tangling with each others again. "You want to know something funny?"

"Funny ha-ha, or funny ironic?"

"Kind of both."

"What is funny?"

"I never thought we'd get here."

"Here in bed or here together?"

"Both. I also want to say I'm sorry."

"For last night?" Veronica tensed up immediately. She just knew she had done something wrong.

"No, nothing could make me regret last night." When Logan felt her relax against him, he realized how that might have sounded. He turned them over so that he was above her. Since Logan was looking he saw Veronica put her protective mask on, if he hadn't been looking he would have missed it. The look on her face was one he realized he'd been seeing all year. "Veronica, I'm not grading you. I don't care if you've been with one man or twenty. Your sexual experience is not a factor in this relationship. If I judge you for not having experience, then you get to judge that I've had to much."

"I didn't mean to think about it like that."

"Veronica, you were considered Neptune High's biggest slut, and I lead the charge against you. Truly ironic when you consider there has only been one. I don't count rape as sex. Finding out how badly you'd been abused, If I could redo one moment in my life I would redo that one. I'd have made someone take you home instead of doing body shots, or I would have stayed with you the whole night. Anything to keep that look out of your eyes."

"What look?"

"The one you got in them right now. That you could think you don't please me in every way, it scares me."

"Why?"

"Because it's fight or flight with you. I don't want us to be waiting for the other shoe to drop. If you think like that, then all you'll be doing is waiting for a chance to leave. And if you do that I'm going to be afraid to tell you the truth about how I feel sometimes, which will make you doubt me and then you'll leave. I don't want to live my life in that circle."

"That's very insightful of you."

"Well I've been watching a lot of Dr. Phil."

"I guess I think if I run away I won't see the hurt coming. Okay let's get it out in the open. I've had three sexual partners including you. Stop, I don't want a number from you Logan. I need to say this. I need to know that you'll tell me what excites you, that you won't hide it from me. I'm not saying we'll do that but no hiding."

"As long as you do the same. You want to know what I like and don't like in bed. I don't like a woman to be with me because of name or money. I don't go for bondage, domination, humiliation, or pain of any kind. I also in no way shape or form plan to share you so all threesomes and orgies are out. While I may fantasize about some girl on girl action, I want your lips and body to be all mine."

"I want that too. So we agree no secrets and I promise not to run away every time I get scared. If I need time I'll tell you. If you need time you have to tell me. Okay?"

"Okay," said Logan as he began to kiss her neck and shoulders. "So do you want to try this again or are you sore? Three times in one night can be a lot to handle."

"I'm good."

Logan was sure that Veronica wanted to make love again but he had serious doubts if her body was. He knew last night was the first time in months for her. "You know it's okay if you're not. Be honest Veronica."

"I think I'm fine."

"Okay let find out. I'm going to touch you everywhere, because first of all I like to; second it will tell me if you can go another round or two or three." Logan said as he began to lightly caress her. He started at her neck and moved to her shoulders. Logan kept an eye on Veronica face as he began to touch her breasts when she didn't flinch he moved on. He would have spent more time on them but he really wanted to shave first, beard stubble could be very irritating on sensitive skin. As he moved his hands lower he skimmed them over her belly and hips, when he got to her thighs he tried to move them a little further apart. Veronica couldn't control the slight flinch when her inner thigh muscles protested. Logan didn't comment but moved his one hand between her legs, when he touched her intimately her whole face tightened and Logan could feel that the delicate tissue was still swollen. "I think we need to take it easy today. You're very tender, and if we tried anything it could be painful for you."

"Logan, but I-"

"Veronica this is the one time experience knows best. How about a soak in the tub, warm water and bubbles?"

"I don't know."

Logan was kissing her neck and throat, "How about I join you?"

"You want to take a bubble bath with me?"

"As long as the bubbles are unscented. Besides if you have a long soak in the tub and you relax today, tonight we might be able to have our own party." Logan said as he got off the bed, stark naked.

"Will we have room service too?" Veronica asked as she admired his lean body.

Logan picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, "You can have whatever you like."

Two hours later

"How can one tiny body fit all that food into it?"

"Just lucky I guess. So what's on the agenda today?"

"I thought we'd call a real estate agent and have them working on a finding a place for us. We also need to call the attorney and find out what we have to do to get your money transferred to you. And get mine transferred as well. We should also see if he has any recommendations for investment planning?"

"Investment planning huh? I wonder how Dad is going to feel about getting a partner?"

"As long as you wait until you're done with school you should be good."

"Do you have any plans for a major? Keeping in mind the Kama Sutra and Beer Kegging are not accredited majors."

"I don't know yet? You have any plans?"

"Possible Criminal Justice or Criminology with a minor in Photography. Now that I have money Dad will have to le me be a partner in his business."

'Yeah I'm sure your father would just love that. What else do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. This place has a pool right?"

"Of course."

"Lets hit the pool then. I'll change and meet you back here in a minute. Don't forget to tell the realator 5 to 6 bedrooms and 4 to 5 bathrooms, and a pool and if no pool there needs to be room for a pool. It should also have a family room and a living room, because then you can make the living room your game room. We also should talk to Dick and see if he's interested in doing this, and if he goes to summer school he can get into Hearst. I have to call Wallace and Mac and see if they are interested in rooming with us. I need to go change first. Meetcha back here in 10 minutes."

Fifteen minutes later Veronica was pulling a dark blue tank dress over her bikini. She shoved her feet into her flipflops and left the second bedroom. She saw Logan standing there in his board shorts and a light green tank.

"Don't you look pretty." Logan said with a smile at her.

'Thank you. I thought maybe after we swim for awhile, we could go walking on the Boardwalk."

"A date huh? Boardwalk sounds fun. Are you taking a bag downstairs to put the cell phones in?"

Veronica held up her camera bag.

"Then lets go." Logan said as he got up and held the suite door open for her.

Several hours later

"I can't believe you did that."

"I believe you told me you wanted a bear won through some sort of ring tossing ability."

"This isn't a bear, it's almost as big as me." Veronica said laughing as she tried again to pick up the huge pink bear Logan had somehow won for her.

"Give me that thing, shortie." Logan said as he took the bear and put it on his shoulders.

"What have I said about the short comments Logan?"

"That if he keeps them up he ain't getting any." A new voice broke in to their conversation.

Logan and Veronica turned to see Dick walking toward them holding three slushies. "Hope blue raspberry is okay."

Veronica took one of the slushies from him and took a long drag. "Blue raspberry is great. What are you doing here?"

"Logan left me a message that you two were coming here. I think you were leaving the pool. I got your other message about the house. I liked the idea. So I called Hearst and told them everything. They want me taking my physics class,and two english courses, and they will let me in on a probationary status. My grades have to be above a 2.5 for both semesters. I'm going to need serious help when I get there."

"Why?" Logan asked.

"I've been thinking about Beav-Cassidy. I've been reading a lot of stuff and some of how he acted was textbook for what he went through. I want to help other kids who have been hurt like he was. So I'm actually not going to party through college. I need to make something of myself. It would have shocked the hell out of Cassidy, me being serious."

"I'd be happy to help you with the English classes. Logan, Wallace and I all passed physics I'm sure we can help with that too. You like the idea about the house?"

"Yeah I really do. You sure Wallace and Mac want to share with me?" 

"I'll have to double check with them but we each would have our own rooms, we girls would have our own bathrooms. I mean I think it would work a lot better then us in dorm rooms. Give us some normality, or what ever semblance of it we can get. As soon as Logan hear's from the realtor, we'll call you."

"Okay, but if I'm in school, don't bother me, if you both like it I'm in, just let me know how much I need to put in. Ronnie what the hell is Logan carrying?"

"My bear, he won it for me."

"So you two are back together?"

Veronica and Logan exchanged a look, "We're trying. We still have some stuff to work out but, I think this time we're going to try and not have the little stuff bother either of us. We're also planning on actually talking to each other this time around." Veronica said as she took Logan's hand in hers.

"Good." Dick said with a nod.

"Good?" Logan asked

"Yeah you two are much better together than split up. Maybe it'll teach me how a semi-decent realtioship should be."

"Dude, we're just getting back together. Could we not be your role models just yet?"" Logan asked.

"Come on guys, I think I hear a carosel calling our name." Veronica said as she put her arms through theirs and dragged them toward the painted horses.


	7. Chapter 7

Impulsive

Disclaimer: All Veronica Mars characters belong to Rob Thomas and UPN/CW. Doesn't in any way shape or form belong to me

A/N: I started this before the Season 2 finale but I included the information from it in this story

Two days later

Logan woke up to the ringing of a cell phone. Without even thinking, he grabbed it and answered it, "Man this better be important my girlfriend and I have been a little busy and we're tired."

After a long pause Logan heard a voice that made him want to kick himself in the ass. "Hello Logan, since you've answered Veronica's phone I assume she'd there. Could I speak with her please?"

Logan closed his eyes and when he opened he saw Veronica still wrapped around him with the sheets still wrapped around the both of them. "Mr. Mars she's still asleep, I can have you call her when she wakes up."

"Logan the only way you could answer that quickly is if she was there sleeping next to you."

"I've no idea what to say to you." Logan said hitting his hand to his forehead.

"Since you're both eighteen I can't really say that much, can I? You have two bedrooms in that suite correct?"

"Yes Sir."

"Are any of Veronica's belongongs in that other bedroom?"

"Yes Sir."

"Then we're going to let me believe that Veronica is sleeping in that bed by herself, and you knowing she is not a morning person, is how you know she's still asleep."

"Yes Sir."

"I want to see you both of you at my office today by ten and that's a.m."

"We'll be there."

"I'll see you two then, and Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Please remember that I'm still liscensed to carry a firearm and as the previous Sheriff I know where to bury the body, if my baby girl get hurt again."

"I know that very well, but you should know something too."

"You two better not have eloped."

"No Sir, but Veronica and I are moving in together, along with Mac, Wallace and Dick while we all go to Hearst."

"I guess we do have some things to talk about. When she wakes up tell her again, I'm sorry about New York."

"I will. We'll see you at ten." Logan said as he disconnected the call.

"You did that very well honey." Veronica said with a smile. She'd woken up during the 'yes sirring.'

Logan looked at her and shook his head. "That isn't funny, he can legally shoot me."

Veronica propped herself up on an elbow and looked at him. "Logan my father is not going to shoot you, unless you hurt me first. So when are we meeting him?" She asked as she trailed the fingers of her one hand across his chest."

'Ten."

"Well it's barely eight o'clock. What will we do to pass the time?" Veronica asked coyly putting one finger to her lips.

Logan rolled them over until Veronica was straddling his hips. He put his hand on the back of her neck and drew her lips close to his. "I'm sure we'll think of something to keep us occupied."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan balanced the donuts while Veronica carried the coffee into her fathers office at precisely ten o'clock.

'Hi Dad, I'll think about forgiving you for standing me up as long as you tell me you didn't marry old Prissy slash Kendall. I don't want her for a mommy. Alisha would make such a better Mom, plus my BFF would be my brother." Veronica said as she went over to kiss the top of his head. She then went to sit beside Logan in the chairs across from his desk.

"It was long and complicated, lets just say we don't have to worry about your college tuition for the first two years."

"Actually we don't have to worry about my college tuition at all. It seems Aaron put me in his will. I have two million dollars to spend. Logan, Dick and I have decided that we're going in on a house for college. We're inviting Mac and Wallace to live with us. Not only will we each have our own bedrooms, but we'll have more security then what is in the dorms. After college we'll be selling the place and splitting the proceeds. Since I don't know what my plans will be then, we'll take it from there. Dad I love you, but I'm eighteen and I've seen things and lived through things no eighteen year old should. Logan and I aren't eloping, at least not yet. We both plan to finish college and go on with our lives from there hopefully together. Since we're aren't perfect and I'm sure we'll fight and possibly break up and get back together on more then one occasion."

Keith looked at his daughter, standing there with her shoulders back, and a look in her eyes he hadn't seen since their argument over Duncan leaving with his daughter. Like she was waiting for him to yank the rug out from beneath her. As if he could ever be anything other then truly proud of this beautiful woman, that he had had a small part in creating. "Well since you're eighteen, you are right I can't control where you live. Since it's partly my fault you went through everything I can say anything about that either. I will insist you allow me to look over the security of the house. I'd also like it if you would agree to keep working for me. Got to keep Mars Investigations in the family. Veronica you're my baby girl, I remember the day the doctors put you in my arms. I swore I would do anything to protect you, but I wasn't able to do that was I? Your life was destroyed because of me, everyone turned on you, you were raped. Someone put their hands on you and hurt you. I'm your father Veronica, my job is to keep you safe. I haven't done to well on that front."

Veronica went over to her father where he was sitting and crawled into his lap. "I'm sorry Daddy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything. I thought I could handle everything. Of course I still want to work for you. I make more here then at Java, and there is no kareoke."

"You weren't supposed to handle everything. I guess I just don't want you growing up so fast. I guess after solving two cases, I have to realize you doing anything but solving crimes is a pipe dream. Hi there Logan, sorry we got so sloppy, thanks taking care of Veronica."

"It's always my pleasure, Mr. Mars."

"I think if you and my daughter are moving in together, you can call me Keith." Keith said as Veronica slid off his lap and went over to sit by Logan.

"Dad it isn't like that."

"Oh so you two won't be sharing a bedroom?"

Veronica and Logan exchanged a look, "Keith, I'm not going to answer that as long as you can carry a gun." Logan said with complete sincerity.

"I thought of something else Dad. I think we should move out of the apartment."

"You do why?"

"Well I was thinking about what Logan said about making the money work for me. Real estate is a good investment. I thought maybe we could look into buying a townhouse together. Show you I'm not leaving you forever. I know you have some money saved I figured we could pool it. We'll have even more with money you just got for my college tuition."

"I'm gone for a few days and this is what happens?"

"Actually Wallace and I both talked about it and we want you and Alicia to be friends again, we can even deal with it if it becomes more then that. Dad, I want you to be happy."

"I'll look into it. I'm sorry about New York, sweetie. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Yes you will and I already found a place for us. It's a five bedroom, three bathroom condo, and the community has a swimming pool."

"Five bedrooms?"

"Yeah. I mean honestly Dad, do you really think you and Alicia want to waste more time? Go with your impulses someone once told me. Besides there is still time to give me a little sister."

Keith rolled his eyes on that comment. "At least you didn't ask for a pony. We haven't spoken in months, Veronica."

"So ask her out for coffee. I know of a good place you can have it."

"Did you know that watching you two have a conversation is like watching a tennis match?" Logan broke in.

"Sorry we can get like this. One more thing Dad, and you're probably really not going to like this."

"What's that?"

"Now that I'm eighteen, I'm don't want to lie to you when I'm spending the night over at Logan's. I'm not asking you to approve. I'm just telling you I won't lie about it."

Keith looked at Logan who held up his hands in mock surrender, "Don't look at me dude, this is between the two of you. I'll just say I have no intention of screwing us up this time. I don't want either of us lying to you."

Keith put his head in his hands and then looked over to where Veronica was sitting, sipping her coffee. "You know when I look at you I see this tiny little pixie girl with big blue eyes and a bigger smile, telling me no guy is ever going to be better for her then her daddy."

"That is very _Father of the Bride _of you Dad."

"We'll compromise by doing this; you can't spend every night over at his place. However when you do, I want a call no later then eleven saying that you'll be over at his place. You're to keep your cell phone on at all times, and you're to call me in the morning letting me know you're on your way home or to your classes. This will be until you two find the house and move in there. Once that happens, I want at least one phone call a day, if I'm not going to see you that day. There will also be no canoodling going on in my house. However if Logan is there, when I wake up in the morning he is to be on the couch. I am not to accidentally overhear any strang noises. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Veronica said reaching out her hand to shake on it.

"Now on to the next matter of business. Logan how would you like a job?"

"Me? You want me to work for you?"

"It doesn't have to be full time, but I understand you and Eli did a passable job of uncovering who actually killed Felix. Since most of the time you have a decent head on your shoulders I thought I might try you out, plus there is the added benefit."

"Which is what?"

"Well you would get to see Veronica more then if she was working at Java. After all you can only drink so much coffee in a single day. I wouldn't have to worry when Veronica goes on stakeouts. You'd be with her learning the ropes. You two could also handle whatever comes in the office while I'm grabbing bail jumpers. Are you in? I mean I know you don't need the money."

"Yeah I'm in. It might be kind of fun."

"Okay. Veronica you can give notice at Java, and get Logan the paperwork he'll need to fill out. Logan, Veronica will give you a basic run through, and get you started. Do you have a laptop?"

"Not really. The computer I had before kind of went up in flames. I've been using the hotels."

"Then Veronica can go with you to get one similar to hers. I prefer laptops as the information goes with you. Give me the address of the condo I'll go check by and check it out. I might go and have coffee with an old friend." Keith said as he got up and grabbed his jacket. "Logan you'll have dinner with us tonight?

"You bet."

"Don't hurry back on our account." Veronica said with a smile. "It'll take a few hours to get Logan set up."

"Very funny. Just make sure you lock the door. I don't want to lose any clients."

Logan and Veronica watched Keith leave the office, and then after looking at each other start laughing.

"I can't believe you agreed to work with my Dad." 

"Well I figured eventually I would need a job, can't live off Dad's money forever. Actually, I and my entire future family of twelve could live off of my father's money. But I'm trying not to be the OPJ I was in high school. I know I said stakeouts weren't sexy, but the work in general is kind of interesting."

"Okay but I'm telling you right now if you turn into Vinne VanLowe we are through."

"I have no idea what that means, but I will assume it's bad."

Veronica jumped up after finishing her coffee, "Let's go."

"Go where? I thought I needed to do paperwork."

"You do, but after that I need to show you how to look up stuff online and it's better if we show you on your own computer."

"Will you sit on my lap as you tutor me Miss Mars?"

"If I sit on your lap we won't get anything done."

"And that would be bad?"

"Tell you what, if you're a very good boy, after dinner we'll go back to your place for dessert."

"I don't have any dessert at my place."

"I'll be your dessert, if you'll be mine."

"Okay let's go get that computer."

Less then two hours later they were back at Mars Investigations. Veronica was sitting next to him showing how to access the various sites. Logan was in the middle of looking up himself when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Logan. It's your favorite realtor."

"Hello Patricia, any luck in the search?"

"If I wasn't a woman, I'd be saying 'Who's your daddy' right about now."

"You found a place. All your requirements plus an extra bedroom and a basement. The owners right now have it priced kind of high."

"Is it worth it?"

"Nope, you guys are going to have to update the plumbing, new paint, the pool needs to be fixed and the patio is a mess."

"How much are they asking?"

"Since it's so close to the ocean, 1.5 million. However, you should probably be able to get them down to a million even. They are anxious to sell and there is probably a good $200,000 in work needing to be done."

"Hold on Patricia." Logan said. "Veronica, she found a place but right now they are asking a lot. She suggests we offer them a million and see how far they come down."

"Offer them $900,000 and see what happens. If I'm right they want to get away from the college crowd, and we'll need to do some serious fixing up. We might be able to get it for less then we think."

"Patricia, offer them $900,000. I'll talk to the bank and the lawyers to get the money transferred to the escrow account by end of business today."

"Now, just to make sure I understand what's going on. You, Dick Casablancas, and Veronica Mars are buying this house together correct?"

"That's correct. We'll each be putting in a third of the money."

"All right transfer the money into the escrow account and I'll get started."

"Thanks Patricia. Call me with any updates."

"You got it. Bye."

"Logan?"

"Wait one minute babe," said Logan as he quickly dialed a number on his cell. "Jeff Truman please, tell him it's Logan Echolls. Jeff, It's Logan. I need you to transfer some funds. I need you to transfer $300,000 of my money and Veronica's to the escrow account Patricia set up. I believe she sent you that info. You also have Veronica signature of authorization for this transaction. You'll take care of it. You did? I'll let her know, and she'll set up an appointment. Thanks a lot." Logan said as he hung up the phone.

"My turn yet?"

"I'm sorry I wanted to get the ball rolling. Remind me to call Dick and have him transfer his money too."

"There is one more thing we should do for the house."

"What's that?"

"So that everything is equal, we should start a checking account for all household expenses, utilities, food, taxes, repairs all of it. The checks should have to be signed by at least two of us. Also, any money Wallace and Mac contribute go in to that account. If we have repairs or need any thing everything gets paid from the one account that way one person isn't absorbing all the costs. That makes sense doesn't it?"

"It makes great sense. You Dick and I will head to the bank tomorrow and do just that. You also need to make an appointment with Jeff Truman. For your will and estate planning."

"I need a will?"

"You have money of course you need a will. Plus Jeff's firm has been handling the Echolls money for quite sometime. This way while you're in college the money works for you, making more money. In fact if we ever get married you'll need a prenup just so I won't get my hands on all that lovely money of yours."

"Well if you get your hands on mine, I guess that means I get mine on yours."

"You can put your hands on anything of mine you like. I know I haven't brought this up, but when do you see the doctor about everything?"

"I called and asked my doctor for a referral, he gave me one. I go see the gynecologist on Monday. They also advised me no sex for 24 hours before my appointment."

"When is your appointment?"

"Two o'clock in the afternoon, why?"

"Well for one it won't affect our Saturday night plans, and two I thought you might want some company."

"Logan, that is really sweet of you. I don't think our relationship is ready for you to see me in stirrups."

"I can wait in the waiting room, I just want to be there for support, if you need it."

"Okay but only in the waiting room. When we move into this new house, exactly how are the bedrooms going to be divided up."

"Well we'll each have our own bedroom. If all 5 of us can agree on what bedroom we each want then that's what we'll do for the first year. Then if anyone want's to switch we can."

"And if we can't all agree?"

"Then we'll be drawing straws."

"So we are going to have our own separate rooms?"

"I know you like having your own space, I do too. We might decide we like sharing. We're taking this slow."

"Yeah slow that's what it's called. Isn't slow not sleeping together?"

"Slow is not rushing us into cohabitation. This could be fun, going on stakeouts with you."

"Yeah about that, you can't take your car on stakeouts baby."

"Why not? There's more room."

"It's also a beacon screaming, Logan Echolls is here and spying on you."

"I have to give up Betty?" Logan whined.

"What did you say?"

"Betty my car, I have to give her up?"

"You named your car Betty. When did you come up with that name?"

"I don't know, it's always been her name."

"You don't think it's at all ironic that you have a ride named Betty and a girlfriend named Veronica?"

"Now that you mention it. . . But don't worry honey you have much better legs then Betty does."


	8. Chapter 8

Impulsive

Disclaimer: All Veronica Mars characters belong to Rob Thomas and UPN/CW. Doesn't in any way shape or form belong to me

A/N: I started this before the Season 2 finale but I included the information from it in this story. Also there is a slight spoiler for the Season 2 DVD. I make reference to a deleted scene from 'Look who's stalking.'

Keith walked up to the door, and couldn't believe that it was his apartment. There were wonderful smells coming from it and he heard laughing. He heard Veronica laughing like she hadn't laughed since Lilly died. If Logan could do this for her, maybe they were better for each other then anyone thought. He walked into the apartment. "Something smells great honey. Hi Logan, how did everything work out at the office?"

"Hey Mr. Mars, sorry Keith. Everything went great. All the paperwork is on its way. Laptop is purchased; and I'm in the process of getting all my passwords. We have an offer on a house, and Veronica is making me give up Betty. Keith I don't really have to give up Betty do I?"

"I want to say of course you don't, but maybe I should find out who Betty is?"

"It's not a who Dad, it's a what." Veronica chimed in.

Logan put his hand to his heart and acted as if he'd been stabbed. "Veronica! Betty is not a what. Keith talk to her, tell her a man's ride is not just a what."

"I get it. Betty is the Big Bird mobile." Keith said with all seriousness.

Veronica burst out laughing before she could help it. She quickly changed that into fake coughing when Logan glared at her. "Sorry babe."

"Logan I would say technically you don't have to give up Betty. However, it really stands out, which mean all stake-outs would have to be in Veronica's car. Son, you're basically six feet tall, you'll feel like a sardine within an hour. If you don't want to give up Betty maybe you could get her painted another color."

"I don't know, the Solar Yellow is so me."

"Honey, they have a Red Brawn you could have it painted, or even their Midnight Blue is cool." Veronica said after quickly hooking up her laptop to search on Nissan's site.

"Red Brawn? I like the name, let me see what it looks like." Logan said as he came over to her computer.

Veronica rolled her eyes, behind his back at the idea of men and their rides.

"Don't roll your eyes Veronica, a man's ride is serious business." Logan said without taking his eyes off the screen

"I think eating is serious business." Keith said.

"Have a seat Dad, we'll serve up the food. Logan get off my computer and come eat dinner."

Logan turned away from the computer and helped Veronica put everything on the counter so they could eat. "You're just lucky I like my women bossy."

"You like me no matter what, so sit down so we can eat." Veronica said as she kissed Logan on the cheek.

They all dug into the food.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

A few hours later Veronica and Logan were on the sofa watching television while Keith was doing some work on his laptop. Covertly he was watching the two of them interact with each other. The little glances and touches spoke volumes about the relationship, and how far it had evolved. If they weren't lovers yet, they soon would be. Intellectually Keith knew his daughter had stopped being innocent that long ago December night. He also knew when a girl stays overnight in boyfriends room it's not because they are playing video games all night.

However, he also knew that his daughter was hell on wheels and it would take someone very special to take her on. Maybe Logan was worthy; of course, that was a big maybe.

"Dad take a picture it will last longer." Veronica teased.

"Just so I can begin to prepare myself, are you staying at Logan's tonight?"

"Yes, I want to stay at Logan's." Veronica said, it was just weird having your father know that much about your sex life.

"Okay since I still have some work here, I'll see you two bright and early in the morning. Don't forget the coffee." Keith said as he got up and headed for his bedroom.

Veronica and Logan exchanged a puzzled glance. "I'll meet you at your car Logan. Give me a few minutes here."

"Okay." Logan said as he rose and went out to his car to wait for her.

Meanwhile, Veronica had gone to her fathers bedroom door and knocked quietly. "Can I come in Dad?"

"Sure honey."

Veronica opened the door and went in; her father was sitting on the bed looking at a picture album. She walked over and sat beside him on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Remembering my little girl, Look at this one, you were about five, all blonde hair, big blue eyes, and round pink cheeks."

"Dad, I'm still a blue eyed blonde, and I have pink cheeks they just aren't as round, and I'm a little taller. Dad, no matter what I'm always going to be your little girl."

"Then tell me why you couldn't tell me that you'd been raped."

"Dad you were already having problems with Mom and getting the business up and running. Lamb wasn't going to take it seriously. I was scared that you would do something horrible and I'd lose you too. I couldn't have handled that. I thought I was fine. Then when Logan and I first started seeing each other; I found out about the GHB. I finally looked into what happened. I found out what went down, I just wasn't told the whole truth by Cassidy. I hate him for what he did, but he was hurt too, when he was a lot younger. He didn't have someone like you. I'm going to be just fine."

"You don't know that Veronica."

"Well I will soon. I go to the doctor on Monday. Logan offered to come with me for moral support. Do you want to come too?"

"I don't want to think about the answer you could get."

"I could beat the odds?"

"You already do. Yes I'd like to be there when you find out."

"Dad, do you want me to stay here tonight?"

"I want my little girl to always spend the night in her bedroom. However, my daughter isn't a little girl anymore, she's an adult that I have to trust will make the right decisions for herself. As long as I know your safe, I'll be able to deal with anything else."

"Dad."

"Fathers aren't perfect Veronica; all we know is that we will do anything to protect the child that we love. I know Logan makes you happy. I just hope you won't let what happened between your Mom and I affect the two of you. I stayed with your mother for my own reasons."

"Dad she was cheating on you, you could have left her so many years ago. Why didn't you?"

"I could have lost you. As long as I was married to your mother, you were my daughter. If I divorced her and tried for custody, the whole paternity issue would have come out. I couldn't stand the idea of losing you. You were always mine, biological or not. Legally however, if I wasn't your father I'd have had no chance of custody. You were worth everything to me. You still are."

"As far as I was concerned you were always my dad. I had a paternity test done but I shredded the results because I didn't want to find out you weren't my father."

"I know you and Logan have been through a lot in the past two years, seeing things and knowing things no teenagers should have to deal with. Enjoy being young Veronica, the relationship you have may not be perfect, but it could be good for the both of you."

"And on that note I'm heading out. I'm going to be with Logan pretty much all weekend."

"Just call in so I know you two are still alive. When do you go to the doctor's?"

"Monday at two o'clock. I'll drop the address off that morning at the office." Veronica stood up and kissed the top of her fathers head. "You'll never lose me Dad, and just so you know I would have picked you over Mom any day. You can reach me on my cell if you need me. By the way are you going to tell me how coffee with Alicia went?"

"Nobody killed each other. Are you two coming into the office tomorrow?"

"I was kind of hoping Logan and I could play hooky. We want to try and go look at the house, spend a little time at the beach."

"And anything else you two are up to, you will leave your father in the land blissful ignorance. You know I think I'll play hooky myself tomorrow and take a closer look at that townhouse. Check in with me sometime tomorrow?"

"You got it Dad. Talk to you later."

"Call me when you to get to Logan's so I know you got there safely."

"I will, Dad I love you."

"I love you too."

Veronica turned and left the bedroom and made her way out to where Logan was waiting for her. Logan was leaning against Betty, with a worried look on his face.

"Did you think I wasn't coming?"

"Not really. I thought you and your dad might need some family time. Are you staying here tonight?"

"Nope, I'm going back to my boyfriends place. He needs a little extra TLC." Veronica said as she wrapped her arms around Logan's waist.

"Why is that?"

"Well because once school starts, and work and homework get in the way, he isn't going to be getting as much as he is now."

"No more sex marathons?" Logan pouted down at her.

"Nope. We'll need our sleep."

"Am I getting cut off entirely?" Logan pulled away, took Veronica's hand, and led her down toward the beach.

"Yes Logan, I'm going to deny you sex for the next four years. That reminds me. We need to make sure the rooms are soundproofed."

"Why?" Logan asked as he sat down and pulled her down into the vee his legs made so that she could sit on front of him.  
He wrapped his arms around her and they sat there staring at the surf.

Veronica snuggled into his warmth, "Because, I don't want the rest of the house to know that much about our sex lives."

Logan looked at her a bit puzzled, and then understanding dawned on him, "If that's what you want."

"You're awfully agreeable right now."

"I want sex. That always makes me agreeable." When a shadow crossed in front of Veronica's face, he paused. "What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Veronica, don't hide from me. If you want to ask me a question, ask it?"

"I don't disappoint you do I? I know it's shallow and petty, it's just a part of me is sometimes insecure about sex. I mean there was Kendall and all."

"Veronica."

"I know you aren't comparing me, I know that here in my head, but in my heart Logan. You said we were epic and then she's there the next morning in your room. I know I ran away from you like I always seem to, but how could you go from epic back to her."

"Because usually when you run from me you don't talk to me for weeks. I'm not proud at all of myself that I called Kendall that night to cheer me up. When I opened the door, the next morning and you were there. I wanted to grab you and pull you close and then I wanted to be able to kick myself in the ass. I remembered everything I said to you and to hear you talking about the possibility of an us and that you wanted me in my life. It made me happier then I had been in a long time. I knew though, the minute you saw Kendall it would be over and when you did, it was."

"So you did call her that night?"

"Yeah after everyone left. I used to call her my nightcap."

"Is there going to be a repeat of that if we have another fight."

"No, and I can tell you that for sure because one, you promised to tell me if you need space; and two, just because we have a fight I'm not assuming we're breaking up; and three, Kendall is not someone I'm going to get involved with again. I have no desire to sleep with anyone who has slept with my father."

"Well considering she helped get him off of murder charges, it was the least he could do." Veronica said very sarcastically.

"Well I didn't exactly help the case either."

"No you didn't. I also know you didn't do it to help your father. You did it to give Lilly a little respect. No one needed to see her like that. That wasn't all she was. But, wasn't it just amazing that I was such a criminal mastermind that I could get all my 'boyfriends' to do what I asked?"

"The lawyer was slime."

"I'd say he is the poster boy for why most people hate lawyers. He didn't care if your father was guilty or innocent he only cared about getting him off."

"It was during your testimony I realized why you asked me about Duncan, of course it wasn't until the roof that everything was out in the open. Hey you okay?"

"Yeah, I really am. It took me some time; but I realize I can't, and honestly, I don't want to go back to the girl I was before Lilly died. Don't get me wrong I wish it hadn't taken a night of rape to grow a backbone, but I'm glad I grew it. I'm not afraid anymore of someone not liking me, and if I get dumped without a reason I'll be in your face demanding a reason."

"I'll take note of that."

"I am still scared of losing the people I love, but I'm not going to let that hold me back anymore." Veronica sat up and turned around so that her legs were straddling Logan's waist.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked as he reached out to caress her face.

"Sometimes how much I care about you scares me. I think if I tell you I love you, I've just given you carte blanche to break my heart. You know what though?"

"What?"

"I realize there is a possibility we won't last forever. But I also now realize that whether I have minutes, months or years with you. It's stupid to waste them being scared. Yes, you could leave me, or I could leave you, or sixty years from now you could be chasing some woman around some old folks home. And I'm going to be damned pissed that the woman you're chasing isn't me, if you're gone because I was too scared to invest in us."

"I can't say I'm much better. I assume the people I love are going to eventually leave me too. So I usually do something I know will make them push me away."

"I know we're just starting over but this time it feels different. Promise me this time you won't assume I know something and I promise to do the same."

Veronica reached out and lightly let her fingers glide over the planes of Logan's face. "I love you Logan. I love you so much it scares me. What are you thinking?"

"That I never thought you'd be able to say it first. I love you too Veronica. This time I'm taking better care of us."

"That I never thought you'd be able to say it first. I love you too Veronica. This time I'm taking better care of us."

"Me too." Veronica said as she pulled him toward her for a kiss.

It didn't take long for them to be wrapped up in each others arms kissing and nuzzling one another.

"Veronica?"

"Hmmm?"

"As much as I love this, I'm getting sand in some pretty uncomfortable places."

"So am I. To be continued at your place?"

"Absolutely, there's a shower and a big bed with our names written all over it." Logan stood up and brushed himself off, and reached out his hand to Veronica.

Veronica reached for his hand and let him pull her to her feet "Then what are we waiting for."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Monday afternoon

Keith walked into the doctor's office and saw Logan sitting there attempting to read the Hearst catalog, presumably to try and pick what classes he wanted to attend his first semester. Logan stopped fidgeting when his eyes landed on Keith.

"Hey Keith."

"Logan, any word yet?"

"No, she's been in there for over an hour. That's bad right?"

"I don't know son. I'm hoping it means that they haven't found whatever they are looking for and Veronica is just fine."

"Mr. Mars, Mr. Echolls, if you gentleman will follow me, Veronica would like you two to be there when she talks to the doctor."

Keith and Logan stood and followed the receptionist into the inner office as the door closed behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Impulsive

Disclaimer: All Veronica Mars characters belong to Rob Thomas and UPN/CW. Doesn't in any way shape or form belong to me

A/N: I started this before the Season 2 finale but I included the information from it in this story This really has nothing to do with the season 3 that we've been seeing on the tv.

8888888888888

Veronica sat down in front of the doctor's desk, with her father and Logan on either side of her. "Is it just me or is this going to be a very awkward conversation?"

Keith looked at her, "Well it never made my list of things to do before I die."

"Mine either." Veronica quipped back.

"Veronica no matter what the doctor says, we can get through this." Keith said to her.

Logan was silent just holding her hand in a show solidarity. She gave it a squeeze.

When the doctor came in and sat down, Veronica immediately went tense. Logan still holding her hand stroked the back of it with his thumb.

When the doctor sat down, she raised her eyes in concern. "Veronica, I understand that you want your medical condition made clear to both yourself and these two gentlemen."

"Yes I do, Dr Jones."

"All right, why don't I tell you what we've found out, and then you can ask me any questions you might have."

When they all nodded she continued. "Veronica do you mind if I ask you a few questions first?"

"Not at all."

"Okay, the rape occurred on December 7th 2003, when you were sixteen years old correct?"

"Yes I'd just turned sixteen the previous August."

"My question then is why wasn't this reported so that a rape kit could have been taken; and you would have been able to have access to the morning after pill, and been screened for any STD's?"

Veronica swallowed hard. "I went to the Sheriff's department to report the rape, when I told them my drink had apparently been roofied. The Sheriff laughed at me, and asked if he should just round up all the sons of the richest men in town on my word. Then he told me to go see the wizard and get a backbone. I went to the pharmacist she was an older woman. I was able to persuade her to give me the two doses of the morning after pill. I never thought about STD's. Since the Sheriff's department refused to do anything, I never told my father what happened. I knew he'd be furious. I couldn't risk losing him. A year and a half later I was able to find out what happened that night."

"What did you find out? I just need to get as whole a picture as possible."

"It's fine. I still don't remember anything after passing out in a lawn chair. I only remember how I felt when I woke up alone and how I felt when I was laughed at. My drink had been laced with GHB, once I passed out I was used for body shots, somehow I got inside the house. I was told that I said I wanted to go home, but I kept getting fed shots. I also got French kissed by a girl at the party and then I was dumped in the spare bedroom with someone. He is the one who raped me. He had originally told me that he left me alone and went to throw up on someone's shoes."

Keith suddenly stood up and had to leave the room for a minute.

Veronica smiled weakly at the doctor. "I only just told him about all of it."

"This isn't something any father ever wants to hear about their daughter. Do you want to wait until he comes back?"

"No he'll be back in a minute. After he raped me and left me in the room, my ex-boyfriend came in. The break-up was complicated. I apparently had regained consciousness. We'd never had sex together when we were going out. He'd been slipped some GHB as well, it wasn't known to anyone that he was on medication that heightened the effect of the GHB. In the morning he felt guilty about what he had done and left me there. As far as I know I was his first and he used a condom that night."

"Since you were under the impression there hadn't been anyone but the ex, I'm assuming that's why you never got examined further."

"Yes."

"I hope whoever was feeding you shots realizes how lucky they are that you have a very fast metabolism. If you hadn't, you wouldn't have been reporting a rape. You would have died. You're very lucky you didn't."

Keith stepped back into the room then, "Sorry about that." He said as he took a hold of Veronica's face and kissed her forehead; he sat back down and prepared to listen to the rest of it.

"Veronica, when were you told about the chlamydia?"

"In May of this year."

"When you came in I gave you a full work-up and a complete pelvic exam, and an ultrasound, so that we could better know the whole picture. You're aware of the statistics?"

"Yes, so what did the tests say?"

"That you'd better thank somebody upstairs. You never contracted a PID from the chlamydia, which means you are perfectly healthy and able, when you're ready to have as many children as you'd like."

Veronica nearly slumped over in abject relief at her words.

"She's really going to be okay?" Keith asked stunned that they got some good news.

Dr. Jones nodded, "She's really okay. But, Veronica you need to make sure you come to see me every year, and if you have any unusual pain, even if it isn't severe you must make an appointment immediately. Okay?"

Veronica nodded with a smile, "You got it."

"Congratulations."

8888888

Veronica was in a daze as she left she almost didn't realize that her father was hugging her tight.

"I'm so glad you're going to be okay, baby. You know I think I'm going to go meet Cliff for a beer. I'm warning you now, that while I'm very glad you can have children, I'm in no way ready to be a grandfather anytime soon. You two got that?"

Logan and Veronica nodded solemnly.

"Would you two get out of here so you can celebrate? Any word on the house yet?"

"Hopefully Logan's realtor will get back to us today with an answer. Remember Dad limit Cliff to two beers or he'll start serenading you again."

"Will you be home for dinner tonight?"

"I think I'll hang at the Grand tonight. I'll call you by eleven if I'm staying with Logan."

"All right baby. See you later. Logan."

"See you Mr. Mars."

After Keith walked away, Logan put his arms around Veronica and kissed the back of her neck. "What do you say to us just having a day for us? Let's hit the beach do a little swimming, get a little sun. I'll have the Grand pack us up a picnic. Afterwards we can get cleaned up and go to that restaurant you like in San Diego."

"And after that?"

"You can come back to the Grand with me or I will drop you off at your front door with a kiss goodnight."

"You know I really like that idea. How about you pick me up in about a half an hour?"

"You got it. Don't forget your sunscreen. I don't want you getting burnt."

"You got it. See you in thirty minutes."

88888888888888888 Several hours later

Logan helped Veronica into his SUV, "So, am I taking you home to your Dad?"

"I'm pretty wiped, so yeah. Good news is tomorrow we can decide whether to increase the offer or walk away from the house."

"I think we should go take a look at it. I know a contractor who could come with us. He could probably give us an estimate, and see if upping the offer is worth it."

"Okay let's do it. Call the realtor and the contractor and make the appointment, then let me know and come pick me up."

"You know you're going to fall asleep on the way home." Logan said as he started the car.

"Are you going to carry me into my apartment?"

"Considering how you snore and sleep like the dead, probably. I'll send you the chiropractic bill later."

"You're not funny."

An hour or so later Logan pulled into the Mars' apartment building. He glanced over to see that Veronica had indeed fallen fast asleep.

Logan slipped out of the vehicle and went to knock on Veronica's door.

Keith opened the door and realizing Logan was alone was a little puzzled. "Did you for get something?"

"No she's in my car, I thought I would have you open the door so I can get her and carry her in."

"Go ahead and go get her."

Logan went and got Veronica and carried her into the apartment and down the hall into her bedroom. He removed her shoes and covered her with a throw she had on a chair. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and left he room."

"So you wore my daughter out?"

"Between the beach and dinner, yeah I think I did."

"Did you hear from the realtor?"

"Yeah, they want us to up our offer."

"Are you going to?"

"Veronica and I are going to go over with a contractor I know and the realtor to see if it's worth upping our offer. I'm going to head back to the Grand. Tell Veronica I'll call her in the morning?"

"I'll do that, Drive safely Logan."

888888888888888888888888888888888

"So what do you think Mr. Jameson. Should we up our offer?" Veronica asked the contractor.

"The most I'd up is another 200k. Considering the changes you guys want to make and the additions. If you go too much higher, you won't have much of a profit when you sell."

Logan looked at Veronica and exchanged a look with her. At her nod. "Patricia, up the offer another 150k. Let them know this is our final offer. We'll walk if they don't accept it."

"You got it Logan. I think they'll take it. But I will let you know. Nick come on, I'll take you back to your car. Logan I'll be in touch."

"Thanks Patricia." Logan said as he slung his arm over Veronica's shoulders as they watched them leave. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Dad is supposed to call me, he loved the townhouse. He's putting an offer on it."

"Really?" Logan said as he led her to the Xterra.

"Yep, he is putting about 60k down and so am I. Wallace said that my dad and his mom went out for coffee over the weekend."

"Coffee is good." Logan started the car and began driving back toward the Grand.

"It sure is especially when they went to Seattle for it."

"It could have been Columbia. So they are working things out."

"We think so. Alicia is putting the house on the market. When it sells she'll put an equal amount into the new place."

"You aren't worried they are movie too fast."

"No, it's time my Dad was happy, and Alicia always made him happy."

"Hey, how are Wallace and his bio-dad doing?"

"Right now they are calling each other and emailing back and forth. Wallace told him that they could be friends but he'd always consider his late father, his father. Thay agreed to work on being friends and then go from there."

"What about him and Jackie."

"Jackie has a two year old son, that she's busy raising, while going to school. Terrence made a deal with the casino's he'd do what needed to be done, but they had to send Jackie a check every month that would cover her college expenses. She and Wallace are talking occasionally, but it isn't anything serious, She doesn't want him to tie himself to her."

"What happens when they are done with college?"

"I think Jackie will find herself with a permanent roommate."

"That should be weird right?" Logan asked her as they pulled up to the Grand.

"I don't think any of us are as young as we should be. Are we here because you want to get some?"

"Well I was kind of hoping for a little one on one time with my girlfriend. Couple of movies, some takeout, maybe talking you into taking a nap with me."

"One and two sound good, I don't know about the other just yet."

"Movies and food it is."

A couple of hours later they were watching _Easy Rider_ when Logan and Veronica's phones went off at the same time.

Logan picked his up as Veronica picked hers up, as she gestured going into the second bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Logan, you need to say you love me."

"Patricia, I take it they accepted our offer."

"They certainly did."

"Perfect I'll have the rest of the funds transfered tomorrow."

"They want to close escrow right away, so you three will own a house in two weeks."

"That is great. That will give Jameson a chance to work up his quote on getting the renovations done that we want. I'm hoping this gives him enough time to get it all done."

"I doubt it. Let me know if there any problems with the transfer. By the way all three of you need to be there to sign the escrow papers."

"I'll tell Dick and Veronica. Thanks again Patricia I really appreciate it."

"Talk to you later."

Logan disconnected the call, seeing Veronica still wasn't back quickly called Dick and left a message that he needed to tranfer $50, 000 into the escrow account. He also called Nick Jameson and said he wanted to see him at the house in the next couple of days to get an estimate on the work that needed to be done. He had just hung up with him when Veronica came back in.

"Anything wrong?"

"Nope, Dad called me to let me know we got the townhouse. Since there isn't anyone in the place we should close it within the month."

"Wow, Patricia just called to let us know that they accepted our offer and we should close escrow in two weeks. We have to transfer the rest of the funds tomorrow. I'm meeting with Jameson in a couple of days so that he can tell us how much everything will cost to get it fixed up. Good thing we already opened the checking account for the house."

"So we are all set?"

"We are all set."

888888888888888888888

After that time seem to race by them. Within two months the Mars and Fennels had moved into their new townhouse. Veronica, Logan, Mac, Dick and Wallace were putting the finishing touches on the house, they would live in for the next four years. Alicia and Natalie MacKenzie had agreed to Mac and Wallace moving in, but they had insisted on helping them buy things for the house.

Heaven forbid the pantry not have plenty of food, or the freezer not have plenty of ice cream. Classes would start in two weeks for all of them, they had already registered for classes and had bought all their books.

Logan and Dick decided they all needed one last break before going to college, so they decided to go on vacation, the only problem was they couldn't decide where to go. Veronica wanted to go to New York, Wallace to Chicago, Logan to Mexico, Dick and Mac didn't really care.

So to be fair they drew straws, and since Wallace had won they were all on their way to Chicago for a week.


End file.
